Black Rose
by Severus's vampiress
Summary: SeverusHermione. It starts with him finding her stealing firewhisky in the middle of the night, and it leads to a marriage Law, love, betrayal,a child and an unexpected kidnapping......
1. A Night Trip

Hermione wandered down the dark corridor through a secret passage leading to Knockturn Alley, well known for its less then perfect reputation. _Why the hell did I have to try to and prove to everyone that I can be a daredevil when I want to be, _she thought to herself as she tripped slightly on the snagging invisibility cloak she was wearing.

Gryffindor had won in Quidditch against Slytherin the same day, and Gryffindor planned to have a huge late night party in the dorms.

"I'll bring the Chocolate frogs!" yelled Ron while he was being carried around the room by his fellow Gryffindors while they sang a verse of 'Weasley Is our King"

Hermione looked up from her book 'Hogwarts through the ages' and grinned, while everyone Fred and George discussed what they would spike the pumpkin juice with.

"Hermione! How about you? What will you bring?" called Seamus from the other end of the room as Dean wrote up a list.

"I'll get some pumpkin juice from the kitchens," she mumbled as her concentration went back to the book.

"Typical," muttered Dean under his breath as he wrote pumpkin juice under her name. Her head shot up at this, and her chocolate brown eyes darkened in anger.

"What is typical?" she asked him in a challenging voice. Harry and Ron winced sympathetically as they had been on the receiving end of Hermione's wrath on more then one occasion. Dean obviously felt the same way, as he gulped and stuttered:

"Nothing, I just meant that you never really…well….it's just that…..your so _good,"_ he emphasised the word good in order to stub down the volcano that was bound to erupt, " that….well…you wouldn't consider doing anything….relatively, um…..risky?"

Hermione shot up out of her seat at that, fire in her eyes as her silky, wavy brown hair tumbled down from its temporary bun.

"Are you saying that I am unable to do anything risky…that im a _coward?_"

Dean gulped once again and shook his head, opening his mouth to rectify his mistake but Hermione rose a silencing hand.

"Fine! You can count me in for getting _firewhiksy,"_, everyone audibly gasped, but she wasn't finished yet, "from Knockturn alley." Ther was a shocked silence while everyone took in the implication. Ron was the first to gather his wits.

"But Hermione…it's a dangerous place to go especially at night…you can't.."

Hermione shook her head. "No Ron, I'm fed up of everyone thinking that im not capable of doing anything involving risks….i'll prove you all wrong tonight."

With that Hermione grabbed her books and stormed out of the room, leaving the Gryffindor common room gaping after her.

"Damn me and my big mouth," she muttered to herself as she finally reached the door to the back of the pub 'The Witch's Cauldron".

"Alohamora", she whispered, and the door slowly creaked open. She crept inside, and her eyes rested on a cart full of firewhisky. She grinned to herself, allowing two dimples to appear on her cheek, and then knelt in front of it, whispering "Incendinare" to shrink the box, but nothing happened. "Damn these repellent charms" she mumbled and went to open it by hand, when she felt a hand covering her mouth and a silky voice hiss in her ear "Miss Granger, what the hell are you doing here?"


	2. Caught

_Thanks for you reviews guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter and any advice on a storyline is welcome!_

Hermione recognised the voice at once, and her captor seemed to have realised as he released his grip on her. She spun around to face him, her complexion pale and her eyes wide. She swallowed hard as she looked into the dark fathomless orbs of Severus Snape.

"P…Prof..fessor…" she started, shock evident on her face. She could tell he was angry as a muscle ticked in his jaw, and he grabbed her arm none too gently and pulled her to the side, looking to the door as if afraid as though someone would enter.

"Don't assume that I won't take any action or hear your wonderful tale as to why you are here," he whispered, his lips centimetres away for her ear, and he moved his head up so that his eyes were at level to hers, "but right now you need to get out of here, there is a death eater meeting and if they catch you….." The threat lingered in the air.

She nodded dumbly as he moved to drag her to the door, but before he could the front door opened, and he cursed inwardly. He clenched his jaw before shoving a shocked Hermione against the wall and breathing "play along" against Hermione's ear. He ran a finger gently across her cheek as realisation dawned in her eyes. She pretended to struggle and scream as he grabbed her hair and pushed his lips roughly against hers as she squirmed against him.

"Severus?" a cold voice came from behind them, and Snape began to trail his lips down her neck as she trembled, her breathing came out in short, shallow breaths.

"Lucius go away, I'm busy at the moment,' he said, his voice lustful. Lucius Malfoy smirked and walked over to them, and Hermione looked up into his cold grey eyes. Snape stood up to full height and turned his gaze to Lucius while pulling Hermione closer to him.

"You got yourself a beautiful one," he whispered as he moved his hand to touch her lips. She wrenched herself free of Snape's grip, away from Lucius's outstretched hand. Lucius chuckled darkly, as Snape smirked and tightened his grip on her, "and a feisty one. Why don't you bring her to our lair….we can…share…her".

Hermione screamed in shocked anger and kicked him right in the very painful 'nether regions', once again showing her dangerous anger. He yelled in agony but before Hermione could do anything else she felt the back of a hand make painful contact with her cheek, and she fell to the ground as blood accumulated on the side of her lip. She looked up into the eyes of her Professor, shocked, whose eyes seemed to say sorry for a split second, before they became blank once again. He then picked her up by the hair and turned to speak to Lucius, who now stood up at full height and was staring daggers at her.

"We can't risk it, she's a student at my school and I must obliviate her once I am done anyway," he then turned his gaze onto her, "plus she is too much trouble for my liking, though I do love the way she screams against me," and as though to prove his point he pulled on her hair until a strangled scream escaped through her lips.

Lucius nodded his head, albeit reluctantly. "There will be many more," Snape said to him simply, and that made Lucius grin wolfishly.

"Take her back to that old fools school before she raises any suspicion, really Severus, I thought you had more self control then that," Lucius said before he opened the back door for them and bowed to her mockingly. "Enjoy your evening," he said sarcastically before he left, and Hermione was left to the hands of another Death Eater, to take her back to the safe haven of Hogwarts. He released her immediately and straightened his robes.

"I apologise Miss Granger," he muttered as he pulled her, gently, by the arm through the dark corridors. She swallowed and said nothing, but Snape could sense her fear, the fear of him and it reminded him of all the bad things he had done in the past. His grip on her tightened as he pushed those thoughts to the back of his head, and he suddenly remembered why he was so angry. He stopped abruptly, bringing her to a halt next to him.

"Now would you mind telling me what in Merlin you were doing in Knockturn Alley at midnight?" he bit out, his eyes clouding over in anger. She swallowed and started, "it was a dare sort of thing….". Snape shook her harshly.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? You could have been caught and tortured or worse," he bit out sharply, purposely trying to scare her, and he knew it was working by the look in her eyes. He started dragging her through the dark. Murky tunnel even faster then before, this time in silence until they reached the statue at Hogwarts. He moved his fingers to her lips, and she started.

"Relax girl, I'm not going to hurt you," he muttered as he cast a healing spell and wiped away the rest of the blood gently. She looked up at him in shock at his gentle ministrations, and he pulled his hand away immediately.

"If I ever catch you out of your dorm in the middle of the night, there will be serious repercussions," he warned her darkly, and then stalked away from her, his dark robes billowing out in the distance. She stood there, shocked for a while, before moving her fingers up to her lips, smiling slightly, before heading back to the common room full of worried Gryffindors.


	3. What bloody law?

_The next chapter is up! Guys please review! I love reading them, and it encourages to update my story even faster!_

It was the next day, and Hermione hadn't told anyone of the events that had happened the previous night. She straightened her school skirt and looked in the mirror. She had definitely blossomed into a beautiful young 16 year old woman; slim, dimples, almond shaped chocolate brown eyes, full red lips and long, wavy brown hair. She had noticed that she recently got a lot more attention from the boys, but she didn't feel the need to have anyone else in her life. She felt complete as she was; independent and free. She shrugged on her school robe and headed for the Great Hall for breakfast, but was stopped by none other then Draco Malfoy before she could reach the doors.

"Hello Mudblood," he smirked at her as he blocked her entrance. Hermione rolled her eyes. She was not the same insecure girl that she was in her first year, she had now morphed fully into the girl who dared to slap him in their third year.

"Don't you think that's getting a little bit old? Are you not mature enough to go past name calling?" she said, rolling her eyes as though she were talking to a five year old. Draco clenched his jaw, insulted, and grabbed her wrist yanking her close, so that their faces were no more then centimetres apart.

"Listen here you insolent little….." he started, but before he could get any further a familiar voice called silkily from behind him.

"Is there a problem here Mr Malfoy?". It was Professor Snape, towering above them with his dark hair curtaining his eyes, his arms crossed in a predatory stance. Draco was sensible enough to know that he should continue this conversation later, so he let go of her arm. Before leaving, he whispered into her ear "you won't be as confident after the crackpot's speech at breakfast", he smirked and then stormed off into the Great Hall.

Hermione stood there, dazed for a while, wondering what Draco meant until a voice interrupted her from her reverie.

"Are you quite alright Miss Granger?" Professor Snape enquired. She nodded, touched that he would care until he sneered.

"Good, then would you mind unblocking the entrance?"

Hermione blushed and ran into the Hall, cursing herself for thinking that Professor Snape could be compassionate, and took her normal seat inbetween Harry and Ron.

"'Eya 'Mione," Ron managed to say as particles of food sprayed themselves across the unfortunate people sitting opposite him.

"Ron, you do realise that is disgusting?" she said as she picked up a pancake and held it to her lips. Harry was eyeing the head table nervously, and he hadn't touched his food.

"Have you noticed that Dumbledore looks….upset, and angry?" he asked Hermione and Ron. Ron shook his head, blatantly meaning 'I don't care' but Hermione couldn't avoid the fact that he didn't have his usual twinkle in his eye. She frowned and was about to mention that fact to Harry, when Dumbledore stood up and called for attention.

"I'd like to announce something which will be affecting some people in this hall, and possibly not for the best either," he said, and even Snape looked uncomfortable. "As we all know, the Ministry have made some…changes which are meant to benefit society, therefore a new law has been passed."

Hermione picked up her goblet of pumpkin juice, feeling curious as to what the new law would be. She felt a penetrating gaze on her, and looked up to see Malfoy staring at her, smirking happily at something. He then winked at her and raised his goblet in a fake toast, before turning his amused gaze back onto Dumbledore. Hermione raised her eyebrow, confused at this display, but nonetheless turned her attention back to Dumbledore.

"As we know the interbred Pureblood marriages have created a genetic blood disorder affecting the quality of magic of the babies, therefore rendering them either weak, or even into a squib. The ministry have therefore passed the Marriage Act, meaning that any muggle born over the age of sixteen must," Dumbledore looked dangerously angry now, but he knew he couldn't do anything to stop it, therefore he continued, "be married off to a Pureblood family before next Saturday, or they will be thrown out of the wizarding world."

Hermione spit of the contents of the pumpkin juice she had in her mouth, and stood up suddenly.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY NAME OF FUCKING MERLIN?"

Everyone in the hall stared at her, shocked to hear such words out of her mouth, but the other muggle borns in the room shared her feelings completely.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US!" she yelled again, and as Dumbledore started to explain his situation to her, she stormed out of the rom, slamming to door behind her leaving about 600 outraged students.


	4. Mrs Who?

_Hey guys! Do you guys think that Draco Malfoy should play a more active role in this story or not?_

"Hermione come out! You've been in there for hours!" shouted Ron, his hands raw from banging on the door.

"Go away!" sniffed Hermione as she at on the edge of the bath, wiping away a few stray tears from her cheeks. _I can't believe they could do this to us! I don't want to get married! I'm just 16, I have my whole life ahead of me! _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile outside, Ron and Harry were discussing what they should do.

"Maybe I could send a proposal," said Ron excitedly as e quickly got out his quill and paper, but Harry shook his head.

"It's only for…certain Purebloods, i.e. those with strong influence and connections with the Ministry like the Malfoys and the Zabinis," he explained, and Ron looked crestfallen once again. Harry sighed.

"I can't believe that they could do something like this! It's just…" Ron nodded his head in agreement as they both sat in silence, wondering what to do next, until a knock interrupted their thoughts. They opened the door to find Justin, a Hufflepuff, look rather uncomfortable.

"Hi Harry, Ron…erm Professor Dumbledore asked me to send Hermione to his office….he says its rather urgent.." he said, looking around the girls dormitory to see if she was there. Ron was practically shaking with anger at the nerve of Dumbledore, but Harry put a relaxing hand on his shoulder.

"Dumbledore must have a way out of it," he reassured him, and then headed to the bathroom. He stood outside the door and cast 'Alohamora' on the lock, leaving Ron to wonder why the hell they didn't do that before. Harry looked down to see a dishevelled and extremely upset Hermione kneeling on the floor, leaning against the bath. She turned her red eyes full of tears to look into his, and he immediately knelt down next to her and put his arms around her, her head resting against his chest.

"Shhhhh…" he whispered gently into her ear and she sobbed, " Dumbledore has called you into his office….maybe he's figured a way out of this."

She immediately stopped crying and turned her eyes back to his, now full of hope. She wiped her tears away and composed herself, and Harry was touched by this subtle show of bravery. She straightened her clothes and managed a small smile and a gentle "I hope so", before heading out of the common room towards Albus's office. _He must have found a way out of it…of course he has I mean…he's Dumbledore isn't he?_ She kept reassuring herself although deep down she knew not much could be done, as she had read a few books on it in the past. She finally reached his office, ran her fingers through her dishevelled hair and entered through the already open doorway.

She raised her head higher, not wanting to show any signs of weakness, and straight away saw Dumbledore seating in his usual chair, Fawkes resting on his shoulder.

"Miss Granger, come in," he said as he pointed to the seat in front of him.

She sat down quietly and looked into his eyes, and was perceptive enough to notice the defeat in them.

"Nothing could be done could it Professor?" she asked, and he nodded reluctantly. She took a deep breath, and even Dumbledore was amazed at the way she held herself, as she nodded and sank back into the chair, accepting the fate that was now left to her.

"So, have any proposals come yet?" she asked, and Dumbledore smiled slightly.

"As a matter of fact many, but the Ministry narrowed it down to three," he said as he took out an envelope, still unopened, and handed it to her. She picked it up with shaking hands, and slowly opened it, her eyes wide as she read it, her face a picture of outrage.

"B-but…..Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and _Lucius _Malfoy? What were they thinking? They're all well known death eaters!" she cried as she put the paper down in disgust. Dumbledore sighed.

"Yes my dear, but the Malfoys and the Zabinis have high influence on the Ministry, therefore the Death Eaters must also have corrupted it," he explained, but seeing no surprise on her face he allowed himself a smile. She seriously was the most intelligent witch of her age.

"But what should I do? I can't accept any of these!"

Dumbledore sat up in his chair as he regarded her.

"Well, you do have one more option," he said, and Hermione sat up in her chair.

"What is it?"

"We could get you married to someone in the Order, who would be trustworthy, but at the same time be accepted by the Ministry. You would be able to remain at Hogwarts, and would be under no pressure to do anything you don't wish to do" Hermione was filled with sudden hope.

"Who?"

"Me, Miss Granger," said a silky voice, and a man stepped out of the shadows. A man she knew very well – her Potions Professer.


	5. Death warrant

_Thanks for your reviews. To 'da' – I'd love to write longer chapters, but then it ouwld take me longer to update and I don't want to keep u guys waiting! _

_Thanks for all ur advice!_

Hermiones eyes widened, and not for the first time, she felt completely thrown off track.

"B-but…w-w-wha..t? He's……" she spluttered, and Snape sneered darkly.

"Once you've regained your ability to form an actual sentence, I will let you know that this is a complete and utter misfortune, _especially_ for me," he said, as Hermione gave him a look that could pulverise a rock, "I was forced into it, and threatened with my job." Snape gave Dumbledore a dark look and clenched his door and Dumbledore's eyes merely twinkled, as Hermione slowly regained her ability to speak.

"B-but…he's my Professor! Surely this is illegal….we're breaking like hundreds of rules and laws!" she cried.

"Need I remind you that breaking out of the school in the middle of the night to Knockturn alley to steal firewhisky is also 'breaking like hundreds of rules and laws'" Snape reminded her, smirking at her surprised look. "But yes Miss Granger, I agree with you, and frankly Albus, I don't give a damn what you think, this is a bad idea."

Dumbledore simply smiled and handed the sheet of proposals over to Snape, and as Snape read it, his jaw clenched even more and a muscle began to twitch dangerous in his jaw. He threw it back onto the table without even looking at Hermione, and turned so he was facing back towards them.

"Clearly you can see Severus that we don't have a choice in this matter. You must do this, it will be penance for anything bad you may have done in the past."

At this Snape spun around, his eyes full of rage and his stance dangerous.

"What makes you think I want to p…….." he fell silent as he calmed himself. He looked back up at Albus.

"Fine." He bit out bitterly, and he looked Hermione in the eye for a split second before leaving, slamming the door behind him. Hermione was shaking slightly, not believing that this was happening.

"But Professor….." she started, but Dumbledore rose a silencing hand.

"Listen Miss Granger, I just wish to tell you that you have no other choice, unless you wish to marry either of the other three on this list." He raised a questioning brow, but Hermione shook her head quickly. "I can assure you Miss Granger you would be most comfortable, staying at Hogwarts, not being pressurised into having children, and being allowed to continue with your studies. I just want you to realise that this is your best option, but apart from this, there is nothing I can say to persuade you. It is in you hands completely.

Hermione swallowed, and closed her eyes. Her brain knew what the rational answer was, but her heart wasn't accepting it. Sure she was sensible, but she had also dreamed of marrying someone who loved her, who she loved…but now…..

She wanted to be free…independent…but it was all being taken away from her, just because of the stupidity of the Ministry. She knew she had to give an answer, and she knew what it was. She slowly opened her eyes and said one word.

"Yes."

She slumped back into the seat as though she had just signed her own death warrant, and watched as Dumbledore beamed.

"Excellent. We shall talk to Severus about the preparations. Of course you realise we must marry you off tomorrow, before the Malfoys manage to intervene somehow."

Hermione paled at this, and stammered "T-Tommorow?" Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes my dear, tomorrow." He stood up and walked over to her, taking her hand in his and patting it gently. "It will all by fine in the end."


	6. Truth or Dare?

_I'd like to thank _ pink-flame-kit _for the wonderful idea which I am using in this chapter!_

Hermione was sitting depressed on the armchair by the fire, staring into the fire, contemplating her thoughts, a fresh sheen of unshed tears clouded her eyes, her hair tied up in a rough bun, wearing a black vest top and black tracksuit bottoms. Ginny, Lavender and Parvati sat opposite her, distressed for their friend. How could the Ministry do this to her? Hermione, the most intelligent witch at Hogwarts – she had everything. Beauty, brains, a lovely character, and all that was going to be wasted on Snape. Ginny saw the tears which would soon threaten to spill out of her eyes, and she sat up suddenly.

"Oh come on guys, it could be worse – you could be marrying Percy," she made a face which Lavender and Parvati giggled, but still it induced no response from Hermione. Ginny stood up and walked over Hermione, pulling her out of the chair.

"Lets play a game," she said, faking enthusiasm, but Hermione just shook her head.

"I'm not in the mood."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "come on! For our sake…consider it your hen night." However this just vexed Hermione even more and caused her to glare at Ginny.

"I'm sorry….a night to remember with all your best friends. Please? We'll even play truth or dare so we can find out where that supposed 'bruise' came from which was on Parvatis neck last night!" she whispered so only Hermione could hear. At this Hermione's lip twitched up slightly, and this was enough encouragement for Ginny, as she pulled Hermione to sit next to her on the floor in front of the fire, where Lavender and Parvati joined them.

"Hermione, you start," said Lavender, as they all got comfy, Crookshanks making himself at home on Hermione's lap which helped her relax slightly as she stroked him behind the ear.

"Okay…..erm….Parvati, Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Okay….where were you last night?" Parvati blushed bright red as Lavender looked shocked and Ginny suppressed a giggle.

"Er…I was….well you see…….Harryandmeweremakingout."

Three eyes looked at her incredulously. Ginny spluttered, but Hermione merely smiled, as she had seen them do it on countless occasions. Once Parvati had composed herself, she glared half-heartedly at Hermione.

"Your turn. Truth or Dare?"

Hermione hesitated, remembering what happened the last time she was trying to be daring, but pushed the thought to the back of her head….._i'm in school, what's the worst that could happen?_

"O-kay……you have to sneak down the kitchens and sneak us some food and drinks."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the pathetic prank, as Harry, Ron and her had gone down there on many previous accounts.

"That's it? You guys are getting soft," she teased, all her previous worries forgotten as she didn't even bother to grab her cloak, and left the dormitories bare foot. It was dark in the cold, stone corridors, and Hermione was silently cursing herself for not wearing her robes, as in this shirt even her stomach was bare. She rubbed her arms as she continued down the halls, trying to be as silent as possible. She tucked a stray curl behind her ear, and as she turned the corner, she thought she heard something.

She suddenly stopped and turned around, not even daring to breathe as she tried to hear for any other noises, but none came. She breathed a sigh of relief and kept going, until at last she arrived in front of the kitchens. She was just about to tickle the pear when she felt a hand roughly grab her arm and turn her around, with a hasty 'Lumos'. She looked into all too familiar dark, obsidian eyes.

She swallowed and tried to smile weakly.

"Professor Snape…….fancy seeing you here."

_Thank you so much for your reviews and all your advice is taken into account! Thank you to all my reviewers and the readers of this story..and once again any advice is duly taken into account!_


	7. Erm sorry?

_Thanks for all your reviews! Tell me is you don't like anything or if you have any suggestions!_

_Guys…I was planning on either making Draco Malfoy an important character OR make Lucius Malfoy a professor at Hogwarts and make him a main character….who do you think is better?_

Snape growled in anger at her feeble attempt at humour. She swallowed nervously, and a small undignified squeak escaped her lips as his hands on her shoulders tightened. He slammed her none too gently on the wall as she stifled a startled cry and then spoke.

"Well Miss Granger? Are you going to tell me what you are doing here or should I administer Veritaserum?"

Hermione shook her head, slightly startled at the anger in his eyes, and had no doubt that he was capable of administering an illegal potion, or doing even worse. Her rational brain told her to play safe and do as he says.

"It was just a dare…." At this Snape growled again.

"Did you not hear what I told you the other night? Are you so unbelievably insecure that you need to prove yourself to everyone by insisting on doing these stupid dares which could get you killed at the very least? Do you know what else could happen?" he hissed at her, too engulfed in his own anger to notice her surprised expression on her face as he summed up her exact feelings even though he didn't know her, as she shook her head.

"This," he said as he grabbed her wrists and held them against the wall either side of her head. His lips engulfed hers in a harsh, punishing way as she struggled tog et away from him, tears sliding down her cheeks. He was engulfed in the kiss, and only Hermiones strangled whimper brought him out of his stupor. He let go of her suddenly, shock on his face, but before he could say anything a small hand made contact with his face, and he could feel a sharp stinging. He looked at her in shock – no one had ever slapped him before in his life. Hermione was also feeling the same, and as soon as she realised what she had done, her hands flew to her mouth in shock.

"P-professor," she stammered, as pure rage filled his features. She wasn't usually a coward, and was in fact very brave, but she knew her limitations. She was wandless and physically weak due to her slim build, and he was armed and had the power of physicality over her, therefore she did the only thing she could think of doing. She ran.

But after only taking a few steps, strong arms grabbed her and threw her back into the wall with an even stronger force than before. He pinned her there by her shoulders and his lips were dangerously close to her ear.

"Miss Granger, I am only going to give you this warning once. Don't you _dare _do that again, or I promise you I will deal with you appropriately. It isn't wise to anger a Death Eater therefore I warn you, you are treading on dangerous grounds," he hissed into her ear as she trembled slightly underneath his hands.

"We will be married tomorrow, and as unfortunate as it is, we can not get out of it. If you do anything to anger me, the consequences will be dire. You will play by my rules, and my rules only. Do you understand?" He tightened his grip on her shoulders and she winced and nodded her head hastily. He let go of her, his anger slightly mollified as he smirked at her evilly.

"Good evening Miss Granger, oh and 50 points off Gryffindor," he said as he stalked away from her, his long black robes trailing behind him. _That should teach that Gryffindor a lesson. How dare she? Thinks will all change though after tomorrow. I will break that spirit of hers and make sure she never disobeys me or crosses paths with me again. _

Hermione was still leaning against the wall, struggling to gather her wits about her after she heard what he had just said to her. She should have been happy about getting married but her would-be-fiancé just threatened her. She slid onto the floor, knees bent up against her chest. Tomorrow he would be her husband, and after what he said she had no doubt he would make her life a misery.

She wiped a tear off her cheek and buried her face on her knees and cried until she had no tears left to cry before returning back to her common room.

She remembered Dumbledore's words "Everything will be fine in the end." _The old fool must really be losing his mind, _she thought to herself.


	8. The Wedding day

_Thanks for your reviews once again! Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! _

_And to all the Snape lovers sorry if you are disappointed by him being evil, but let's see if he changes….._

Hermione was sitting in front of her mirror, practically hyperventilating. She looked as beautiful as ever thanks to Ginny, Lavender and Parvati (unfortunately she wasn't allowed to tell anyone else, not even Harry or Ron). Her long brown tresses were swept up into a lovely chignon, with a few brown curls framing her face. She had light make up on which emphasised her lovely features, and a diamond necklace on with dangly diamond earrings. She had a corset style embroidered white dress on, her arms and shoulders bare.

Her hands were shaking slightly in her lap, and she was yearning to scream, but she kept on a cool front, telling no one of what happened the night before, not wanting to cause her friends any distress. There was a knock on the door, and Professor McGonagal entered, her expression sombre, clearly showing that she was completely against the marriage.

"Come dear, it is time," she said gently, as she took Hermione by the arm and led her downstairs, where Professor Lupin stood to take the place of her father. His features softened as he saw how angelic she looked, and gently took her arm.

"Hermione," he said, unable to say anything to make her feel any better. She smiled at him gravely, and he gave her arm a light squeeze, reassuring her, telling her that he would be there for her. Both of them knew that he was a father to her, and she a daughter to him.

"Are you ready?" he whispered, and she nodded stiffly, swallowing, unable to say anything. He was also against the wedding, as he knew what Snape was really like. He had shouted at Dumbledore for ages, trying to change his mind, but nothing had worked.

The doors opened, and they entered the hall, only the staff being present as no one knew about the wedding. Snape was standing in front of the altar Dumbledore had conjured up, looking dark and handsome in a dark suit (obviously with a long coat over the top). His dark hair hung in his face, shadowing his reaction to Hermione, but he was actually shocked. _She's……beautiful. _He shook his head out of his reverie and his face went neutral once again.

Hermione swallowed after looking at Snape….did he actually look handsome? She blushed slightly at her thoughts as Snape admired the way the red blossomed her cheeks. She finally arrived at the altar, her hands trembling slightly as she held the flowers. Snape noticed the flowers shaking and he smirked slightly. _Surely I am not that frightening?_

Hermione was scared and nervous, and wanted no more then to run away, from all of this, but she knew this was her only choice. The vows were said, Snape's clear and emotionless, Hermione's trembled and reluctant. They exchanged the ring, and Hermione couldn't help but admire it. A thin band encrusted in green diamonds (typically Slytherin) in the shape of a snake, with diamond eyes and a ruby tongue, embedded with the name 'Snape'.

"Right, you may now kiss the bride," said Dumbledore cheerfully. Hermione swallowed as Snape looked down on her, smirking at her fear. He put his hand on the small of her back as she jumped slightly and leaned closer, deliberately slow in an attempt to unnerve her, and it worked. She was about to protest when his lips met hers, this time soft and gentle, and she couldn't help but respond back to their warmth. Just as soon as it started however, it was over. Hermione felt shaken. _I kissed Professor Snape and I liked it? _She thought this over in her mind and stifled a giggle.

Snape looked at her sharply, clearly unamused at her childish display. She sobred up under his gaze, and he returned it once again to the headmaster.

"I think it is time for us now to retire," Snape said, and Hermione's heart stopped suddenly and she found that she couldn't breathe, as everything hit her.

She was married to Professor Snape.

He was a Death Eater.

He was the most feared at Hogwarts.

They were now man and wife.

They had to share an accommodation.

He was suggesting they retire.

They had to share a bed meaning they had to……

She gulped as the room spun around her, and Snape sighed irritably and he took out an anti-nerves potion and handed it to her.

"Calm yourself child, I have no intent of sleeping with you, I have more dignity then that," he said with a sneer, and she was so relieved that she didn't even glare at him.

"Now let's leave," he said, taking her arm, walking in silence until they arrived at his quarters.

"Serpensortia" he said to the portrait until the doors opened, and like this she was familiarised with the quarters she would now be sharing with Snape.

"Now shall we go to our bedchambers my dear?" he asked silkily, moving closer to her, as her eyes widened in shock and she stepped back.

"W-what?" she stammered, and Snape smirked.

"What, you believed what I said in front of Albus? My dear, we are married. Of course I expect something out of this marriage."


	9. The Wedding night from hell

_LOL! Sorry for the wait guys, but here's the awaited chapter! I'd like to thank 'fanficfan' for an idea for this chapter!_

_Thanks to all of you who review!_

Hermione swallowed and stumbled backwards as Snape rounded her.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, her voice trembling. She was nervous now – she knew he was evil but she wasn't expecting this! He kept his face blank as unknowingly, he backed her into his bedroom.

"Exactly what I said, Miss Granger," he said, purposely avoiding her question, as she continued to back away, finally hitting the bad and falling onto it. She gasped realising what she had stupidly done, and Snape smirked.

"My, my, aren't we making this easy," he said silkily as he approached her, her being too shocked to move. _He wouldn't! _

He leant over her and placed both hands on either side of her head on the bed, leaning in closer to her mouth, giving her a vivid flashback of what happened the night before. Before she could react he moved his lips to her ear.

"It's good to know you are not repeating the same mistake of slapping me, I believe you have been duly chastened," he whispered into her ear before he stood up abruptly, smirking. "I'm surprised Miss Granger, did you really think I would be this desperate to bed a student, particularly an annoying little know-it-all?"

At this Hermione stood up, now over her shock and levelled her eyes with his, rage burning in them.

"How dare you? Might I remind you that I am no longer Miss Granger but Mrs Snape? And I do think that you would be capable of doing such a deed since you are a Death Eater," she carried on ranting as she hadn't noticed the dark rage in his eyes or the muscle ticking in his jaw, "who has probably done much worse in his life as well. You're pathet-"

She was silenced by the back of a hand making contact with her cheek, causing her to fall to the ground. She looked up at him, shocked, as blood started to well up on the corner of her lip. He crouched down beside her and grabbed her hair in his fingers, bringing her face close to his.

"Don't ever discuss that with me again, or talk about anything you know _nothing _about," he hissed, before letting her go, standing up and walking out the door. Hermione was shocked, and also very frightened. Whatever she expected to happen she didn't expect that. Tears fell from her eyes and soon she was sobbing her heart out, for everything that could have been and everything that was.

Some wedding night!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape walked out of the room, straight into his potions lab and slammed the door. He clenched his eyes closed before slamming his hand onto the desk angrily. _How could she say that?_ A voice said in his head, while another whispered _but you now its true. _He wasn't unfeeling as many claimed he was, he had feelings, but he had control over them, which he needed in order to be what he was – a spy. He didn't belong anywhere, he wasn't on any side. He had such a tight control on his feelings that he almost didn't feel anymore – until now. For the first time in a long time he felt a strong emotion – sorrow. _Damn her! _

He buried his face in his hands in frustration. It was their first night as a married couple and it had gone terribly. He stood up and headed over to his store room to get a few bottles of Firewhisky when he heard it, loud, heart wrenching sobs coming from his room. He closed his eyes, realising who it was. Hermione. He sighed and considered heading over to the door and talk it out, but instead walked over to his potions lab to get out his frustration, and Hermione was left to cry herself to sleep.

_Don't worry guys! Their relationship does improve:P _

_Next Chapter : everyone's reactions. _


	10. Reactions er, not too bad?

_Thanks for all your reviews guys! I'm sorry if it's a bit too dark for u!_

Hermione's eyes fluttered open the next morning, she looked around the room, slightly disorientated, and then she remembered the night before. She groaned and stood up, and turned to look in the mirror. Her eyes were red, her face had tear stains on them and her hair was severely dishevelled. She sighed and went to get ready, eager to ignore him…..or better yet, get revenge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She exited the room, ready in her uniform, here hair tied back in a rough ponytail. Unfortunately the ring was still on her wedding finger – she tried to take it off but it didn't work, probably a message to say 'a Snape is for life'. She headed for the exit, and luckily Snape was nowhere to be seen. She braced herself for the inevitable volcano to explode when her friends would see the wedding ring, took a deep breath, and opened the doors to the Great Hall.

He saw her the minute she came in, and his sharp eyes noticed her eyes were still red – probably from crying all night, though she held a brave front. Snape reluctantly felt admiration for the way she managed to do that, and a small amount of pride, after all she was now, his wife. He looked at her closely, yes she was beautiful, no one could deny that, and his eyes narrowed in possessive anger as most of the boys in the room turned to look at her. He growled slightly – whether he liked her or not, she was still his wife and no one had the right to look at her like that. He was about to take hundreds of points away when he heard a yell –

"OH MY GOD?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione smiled over brightly at her friends as she sat down in her usual place between Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey," Ron said, and went back to his meal, but Harry was a little more observing.

"Hermione….are you alright?" he asked, concern evident in her voice. Hermione nodded.

"Of course, why would I not be?" Harry gave her a look which obviously meant 'I don't believe you', but he let it drop for the time being, until a shrill voice yelled,

"OH MY GOD! Is that a wedding ring on the mudblood's finger?" It was Pansy Parkinson, walking by with Draco Malfoy, who stopped short at that, and turned his head to face Hermione. The whole hall was now looking at her, as a fierce blush crept up her face. Ron spluttered out all his food, his face bright red.

"A WHAT?"

Hermione turned her eyes to look at the Head Table for help, her eyes meeting Snape's for a split second before she turned away.

"Yes," she said to Pansy, "it's a wedding ring, and I am now married."

Ron stared at her like she was crazy, and Harry just looked at her, shocked. However Draco looked livid, as though he was about to blow, but he obviously didn't want to say anything with everyone watching. He swallowed his anger, but just slightly.

"To whom?" he bit out darkly, and even Pansy stepped back at the murderous look in his eyes.

"To me, Mr Malfoy," said a silky voice behind Hermione, and she spun round to see –

"P-Professor Snape?" Harry said disbelievingly. There was a moments silence in the Great Hall, until hysterical laughter broke it. It was Ron.

"That's funny – wow you got me fooled!" he cried between laughs, until he realised no one was laughing with him. He stopped, out of breath, and then turned his gaze to Hermione.

"Y-you mean….it's true?" he asked, anguished. Snape obviously found his anguish amusing, because he smirked evilly.

"Yes Mr Weasley, I'm glad that he grasped this concept slightly quicker then you would in Potions," he said, and turned his gaze to Hermione, who was glaring daggers at him and plotting revenge, obviously not pleased with the intervention, nor the sarcastic comments.

"I must leave, my dear," he said and turned, not before seeing Harry and Ron paling considerably, smirking to himself. _Well, another advantage to being married to one of the golden trio._

Draco clenched his jaw, obviously not pleased with the exchange, and left the Great Hall to owl his father, and sort out a solution to their predicament.

_I have such a great plan on what to include in the story – it will be VERY exciting for you to read as well as for me to write! I'm getting impatient, but I figured it is much better when it goes slowly. _

_Must warn you though! It is going to be VERY long! _


	11. Veritaserum

_I'd like to thank u all for ur patience! I hope u enjoy the chapter!_

Hermione swallowed and turned back to her friends, who were staring at her like she had grown an extra head.

"Hermione, are you bloody crazy?" Ron said, looking disgusted. Harry just kept quiet and gave her the 'I know you are hiding something from us look'. She sighed, and told them everything that had happened with Dumbledore, and that she didn't have a choice but to marry Snape.

"They made you marry Snape!" Ron said, which was the most sympathetic he could get. Harry wrapped a protective arm around her and whispered in her ear so only she could hear, "We'll get you out of this." She nodded and smiled slightly.

"So," Harry said, louder this time, "did he….do anything?"

Hermione blushed a deep red and shook her head quickly, not wanting to worry them. _Besides, _she thought to herself, _double potions next, time for revenge!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco stood in the owlery, watching the owl fly into the distance, carrying the letter which would seal the fates of many people. His jaw was clenched as he leant on the window frame, knowing that the next letter would bring important news.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was sitting on her usual table, in between Harry and Ron in the dungeons. They were talking quietly, mainly about ways to poison Snape in his sleep, when the man himself stormed into the dungeons, his signature robes billowing around him. He turned to look at everyone, eyes lingering slightly longer then usual on the trio, before turning back to his table.

"Today, we will be learning about Veritaserum," his gaze turned towards Neville, "of course that is if you have enough matter in your brain for it to be able to be called learning." Neville turned bright red, as Hermione clenched her fists under the table. _How dare he? What gives him the right to be rude to everyone?_

"Veritaserum is……" Hermione zoned off, as she thought of how to carry out her plan, and humiliate him as much as he had done to her. She noticed the mug of hot coffee, and a small smirk graced her lips. Snape looked at her and his eyes narrowed.

"Miss Granger, is there something you find amusing about the impending death of an overdose of Veritaserum?" Hermione smiled at him innocently.

"No sir, and it's Mrs Snape now," she corrected him nonchalantly, and his eyes widened slightly before he guarded his features. He clenched his jaw, while there was whispering among the Slytherins and laughter among the Gryffindors, realising that there was nothing he could do to her for that, because technically it was true. He chose to ignore her comment, _for now, _he thought, as he turned briskly towards the board and with a wave of his wand, the ingredients and instructions were written there.

"You have twenty minutes to brew a potent batch of Veitaserum. You may begin."

Everyone bustled to try and grab the ingredients, and Hermione grabbed one extra piece of apparatus beforehand – a potions bottle. The class finally settled down and began brewing their potions, and within ten minutes, Hermione had finished brewing her potion, and silently bottled hers while he was not looking. She looked up to see Snape's mug still half full, and him walking around observing everyone's cauldrons. She grabbed the bottle in her hand, out of sight, and raised her hand. Snape walked over towards her and looked into her cauldron.

"Well Miss…..Hermione," he said, not wanting to call her Mrs Snape, "it is adequate." Hermione glared at him furiously – the potion was perfect – but she kept her mouth shut. "Go bring a vial from the cupboard." And with that he left. Hermione stood up and walked over to the cabinet, which was right next to his desk. She took a bottle, and unscrewed the cork off the full vial in her hand behind her back. She then 'accidently' poured some into his mug while no one was looking, and then walked back over to her table calmly, smiling inwardly.

Soon enough, Snape headed towards his desk, picked up the mug and held it to his lips. She grinned as he drank about half the mug, and frowned slightly, noting something was wrong. The grin left her face when his furious eyes locked with hers, showing clearly that he knew what she had done. She swallowed as he stood up, purposefully striding towards her. _Uh-oh, _she thought to herself, and she did the only thing that came to mind.

She asked him a question loudly, so the whole class could hear it, as well as what the answer was.


	12. Potions farewell

_Thanks for the reviews! Id like to thank u all for ur reviews especially _kakashisninjadogs_ for the very amusing reviews! _

"Why are you always so cold and horrible to everyone?" she asked him loudly, and everyone's attention turned to Snape, shock evident on his face, and before he could stop himself, the Veritaserum got the better of him.

"Because I was hurt by someone I loved when I was younger and I don't want that to happen again, so I closed my heart to any form of love or empathy, and I decided that I wouldn't love or be loved by anyone ever again."

There was a painful silence, in which Snape's rage grew, and dark fury filled him. No one dared to speak, or even breathe, and Hermione trembled slightly at the way he was looking at her. She wasn't expecting something that deep, she had only meant to humiliate him, and she did it, yet she wasn't as pleased about it as she should feel. Snape's voice shook as he spoke.

"Everyone. Get. Out." He bit out, voice trembling slightly with barely concealed rage. Hermione quickly stood up, but she was stopped by a harsh voice.

"Except for you, _Mrs Snape._"

She slowly sank into her chair again and closed her eyes tightly, as Harry and Ron left, knowing it would only make him angrier if they stayed, and in the end make it worse for Hermione. As they shut the door behind them, Hermione slowly opened her eyes, to see that there was no one there. She frowned confused, until a pair of strong arms grabbed her upper arms and turned her around roughly, and she looked up into the glinting eyes of Snape.

"How. Dare. You." He bit out, and shook her roughly, before pushing her away from himself in disgust, so she stumbled backwards and fell into a heap on the floor. He glared down at her.

"I have half the mind right now to hand you over to the authorities for the illegal use of Veristaserum, as well as place the Avada on you," he said quietly, anger clouding his deep voice, "but you have been punished enough. Having to live with me for the rest of your life should be enough, living with someone cursed with darkness."

His fists were clenched tightly at his sides, knuckles white. "Are you satisfied now? Do you have all the information you need? Was my humiliation enough for you!" He clenched his jaw as she looked up at him, shaking her head fervently as she attempted to apologise, but he ignored her attempts at an apology. He looked angry, but Hermione could see the deep hurt in his eyes, and she felt truly guilty. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them after a few seconds, his eyes were expressionless.

He calmed himself, and walked over to his desk. "Get up," he ordered her harshly, and she scrambled to her feet. He opened his draw and took out a form, and then he threw it across the table. She swallowed as he sat down, elbows on the desk, tracing his lips with his fingers, watching her expressionlessly.

"Pick it up."

She moved to the table slowly and picked it up and read it quickly, her eyes widening in shock as she looked up at him, the paper dropping from her hands.

"Y-you want me to drop this class?" she asked incredulously, and he nodded, smirking at the stricken look on her face.

"I feel as though you are not taking Potions seriously, therefore I want you to drop it. Now sign."

She shook her head, anger clouding her guilt. "I will not! And you won't make me!"

His smirk widened as he stood up and walked towards her, and then bent down and picked up the form, he then leant in close to her ear.

"Actually my dear, I can, since I am your husband, according to the wizarding law, I can," he said silkily, and then he picked up a quill. Hermione watched in shock as he wrote 'Mrs Hermione Snape, and then signed his own name at the bottom. He then looked up at her, and smirked evilly.

"I hope this will teach you never to cross paths with me again," he said as he strode past her and left her in the cold, dark dungeons.


	13. Explosion

_Heya again! Thanks for the reviews dudes! Next chappie out now!_

Lucius stormed into the room in which Severus was sitting in Malfoy Manor. Snape simply quirked an eyebrow at his outward display of anger, and stood up to meet him.

"You called Lucius?" he asked coolly, when Lucius threw a letter at Snape's feet.

"Read it."

Snape simply regarded Lucius for a few seconds, before he calmly bent down and picked it, he read it through, no emotions displayed on his face. He then looked back up at Lucius.

"What seems to be the problem with it? The grammar seems alright to me though Draco could certainly do with some handwriting lessons," Snape said sarcastically, smirking, until Lucius grabbed Snape by the front of his robes and slammed him into the wall.

"What the hell do you think you are playing at Severus?" he hissed dangerously. Snape clenched his jaw, and Lucius felt himself being pushed back and falling straight onto the ground. Snape straightened his robes and held his wand towards Lucius threateningly.

"Now once you regain your calm, would you mind telling me what the hell is wrong with you?" Snape said silkily, obviously enjoying the fact that he was in control. Lucius narrowed his eyes and glared up at him.

"Married to the Mudblood? You know what trouble I went to in order to get this law passed by the Ministry so that I could have her, but you being the sneaky bastard that you are….." He was left trailing off as a jet of white light hit his across the cheek, drawing blood.

"That is enough!" Snape said, his eyes flashing, "I am well aware of what you did, and it was a very foolish move, which ended up in me marrying the wench. Did it not even occur to you that the meddling old fool would think of a way in order to prevent you from being betrothed to her?" Snape moved closer towards Lucius, eyes narrowed as he carried on.

"You know as well as I do that she is the link to destroying the Dark Lord, therefore we can not afford any mistakes. Preventing this is our first priority, think about your foolish desires afterwards."

Snape stood up, and they regarded each other for a few moments, before Snapes hand extended before Lucius, in an unspoken truce. Lucius took it and stood up. Lucius smirked slightly.

"Just promise me you'll, uh….share the merchandise with me once the plan is out in the open."

Snape smirked and inclined his head in affirmation, before he turned and made a swift exit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room which was vacant because of Quidditch practice. She bit on her nails nervously as she wondered what to do. _It was wrong of me, but he had no right to let one mistake affect my studies!_ She rubbed her temples, wondering what to do, until it hit her. She smiled to herself and headed to the one person she knew would be able to do something – Dumbledore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where have you been?" a silky, slightly irate voice asked her as she entered the dungeons about an hour after curfew. Hermione sighed irritably. _What are you, my mother?_ She turned round to see Snape looking up at her from the couch, drinking coffee.

"Nowhere, I was just…..in the Gryffindor common room with Harry and Ron."

Snape raised an eyebrow and looked out of the window where at that precise moment Harry zoomed by, trying to catch the Snitch. He then turned back to her and stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. _Hermione you idiot, _she thought to herself as she thought of a more plausible excuse.

"I was just…..erm…." she started, when Snape's dangerous frown cut her off.

"I have other ways of finding out, other…less pleasant ways I assure you. Telling me would be the best option," he said silkily, smirking at her startled look as comprehension dawned; Occlumency. She clenched her jaw angrily.

"Fine," she said. _Let's see what he thinks of what I've really been doing. _She took out a note from her pocket with a self satisfied smirk which Snape himself would have been proud of, if he wasn't surprised at her sudden change in demeanour.

"It's a letter, signed by the headmaster himself that I am allowed to join the Potions class again," she said, smiling at his surprised face. It was her turn to look surprised though, when he merely smiled slightly (well, more like a twitch upwards of the corners of his lips).

"Well then Mrs Snape, welcome back to Potions," he walked past her to head to the guest rooms where he had been staying, "I would hate it to have lost the only competent student among the insolent fools I teach."

He then left a shell shocked Hermione. _Did he just give me a compliment? And was he nice to me!_ Hermione smiled to herself incredulously.

Maybe she could make this work, for his sake as well as hers.


	14. Help from an unexpected source

_Thanks for the reviews guys !_

Hermione sighed as she leant her elbow on the desk, running her fingers through her hair. She frowned at the book she was reading and rubbed the quill across her lip, deep in thought. It was dark and way past curfew, but she was still sitting in the library, trying to do her Transfiguration assignment. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the opening of the door, or the rustling of a cloak, or even a sound of footsteps heading towards her. She slammed the book shut in frustration, swearing as she did so.

"Language, Mrs Snape," a silky voice said behind her. She jumped up and spun round.

"Professor….I'm sorry, I know it's after curfew, I just….I was trying to get a Transfiguration essay done," she said to him, waiting for his reaction. He headed over to where she was standing and glanced down at the book she was reading.

"Advanced Transfiguration?" he smirked, amused. _She really is ahead in everything. _"Well Mrs Snape, why were you swearing in that un-lady like fashion?"

"I….I couldn't figure it out," she whispered, sighing defeated. Snape had to struggle to hold back a laugh.

"The know-it-all has finally found something she _doesn't _know?" he said in mock shock, but his voice held a strange teasing quality about it. Hermione glared at him, which just made him even more amused.

"What exactly is so difficult that you feel the need to curse like Salazaar Slytherin himself?" he asked, as she blushed.

"I…can't understand the concept of transmigration," she said quietly as he fingered through her book.

"Hmmm…Transmigration….." he said, frowning in thought as he skimmed through the page. "when one being can move into another being without physically needed to turn into it, just needed to enter it to control it through the mind?" Hermione nodded, and widened her eyes even further when he started to explain it to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, they found themselves sitting side by side in chairs, Snape with his legs lounging on top of the desk, and Hermione leaning against the seat of her chair, legs crossed, hanging onto every word he was saying.

"Understand Miss Granger?" he asked as he closed the book in his hands and placed it on the table, then turned to face her. She nodded, in awe at how easy he made it sound.

"Thank you so much Professor!" she said, smiling at him warmly, only to see him return her smile. He caught himself in time though, and cleared his throat, standing up. "Good, then we should be heading back to our chambers. 20 points from Gryffindor for being out after curfew."

He then started heading out of the library, but paused, waiting for her to follow him. Instead of taking offence, she smiled instead. Of course she couldn't forget everything he had done to her, but hopefully, they would be able to develop an understanding, and things were looking brighter. They walked to their chambers in silence, and soon reached them.

"Good Night," Snape said as he turned to retire to his chambers, but he was stopped by a soft voice saying, "Professor?"

Snape turned back to face Hermione and lifted a questioning brow. "Yes Mrs Snape?"

Hermione smiled a true smile and said, "Thank you." Snape simply regarded her for a while and nodded, before turning back to his room and closing the door. Hermione smiled. _If I'm stuck in this marriage I may as well enjoy it._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Behind the closed doors, Snpae leant against the doors, smirking.

_The plan is in action._


	15. Injured and newfound fancy

_Thanks for the reviews guys ! All of u aka my readers are awesome and I could not have done anything without u and ur comments!_

_If you ever have any story suggestions do tell me cos they cud always be added into the story!_

Snape was eating dinner in the Great Hall along with everyone else, but was lost in his own thoughts. Suddenly though, he felt a sharp pain in his left arm. He winced and shot out of his chair as she realised what was underneath his robes there – The Dark Mark. His eyes locked with Dumbledore's for a split second, and Dumbledore gave a nod of understanding. He then strode out of the Great Hall, turning to look at Hermione, who caught his eyes, before leaving the Hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione watched this while sitting at her usual seat, and when her eyes locked with his, she saw something in them – something indescribable, but whatever it was, it scared her. A few seconds after he left, she followed him, after giving Harry and Ron an excuse of 'Girls Stuff', which caused Harry and Ron to both swallow nervously. When Hermione left the Hall, Ron spoke.

"Do you think that's the reason that 'Mione's been so grumpy lately?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione entered her chambers, and screamed at the sight that met her. A Death Eater, in their chambers. Before she could yell any more though, a hand roughly captured her lips.

"Hush child, it's just me," Snape said, and then removed his hand from her mouth when realisation dawned in her eyes.

"But what…" she started, but then horror took over. "Y-You've been called!"

He nodded, before grabbing a handful of floo powder. Hermione knew that he was doing his job, but she felt terror at him leaving like this. Terror for his life. Could it be that she had started to care for him? The past few days had gone very well, and he had become nicer and nicer to her as time went on, and they had developed, or she had thought, an understanding between them.

"Come back safely," she whispered to him, and his hand froze in the act of throwing the floo powder. He swallowed an unfamiliar lump in his throat – no one had ever said anything like that to him, hell no one ever cared. All he could do was nod mutely, and floo himself away.

Hermione let out a sigh, and sat down on a couch, next to the fireplace.

She would wait for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape bowed in front of Voldermort.

"My Lord," he said, and he kissed the hem of Voldermort's robes.

"You may rise, Severus," Voldermort said, and Snape rose to full height. "I have heard about the plan you had made Severus, and I admit it is genius, but I am confused as to why you did not tell me about this plan before?"

Snape however, was prepared to give this anser, and he did so without hesitation while looking in Voldermort's eyes and clearing his mind (which wasn't hard for him as he was a Master Occlumens).

"The Headmaster asked me to do it, and therefore I had no choice if I wasn't to blow my cover. I also felt that you would appreciate it, but I am sorry my Lord for not consulting you first," he then bowed, "Whatever punishment you feel is adequate, I will accept."

"Stand up Severus, I am convinced you are working for me," Voldermort said as Severus stood up and moved to join the circle, before he was stopped by Voldermort.

"Wait, Severus. I have a plan of my own, one that would ensure that Miss Granger would start to care for you even more, therefore the plan would work out much quicker."

Snape swallowed, worried as to what the plan may be, but nevertheless he spoke without fear. "Anything you wish, My Lord"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione woke up with a start as she heard a thump from behind her. She grabbed her wand, stood up and spun around, but the sight she met frightened her half to death.

"P-Professor Snape?" she stuttered at the shadow lurking in the darkness, he nodded, but then collapsed on the floor with a muffled groan. Hermione gasped, and ran to his side. She turned him over to see him worse for wear.

"Oh God," she muttered to herself as his eyes were closing gradually. She used her wand to float him over to the double bed in which she slept, and then she used all the spells she knew to heal his broken bones and the more serious injuries. She then ran to his private stores of potions, and took the ones she needed. She fed them to him carefully, and was relieved to see his eyes flutter open, and then look at her wide eyed.

"What the…?" he started but she shushed him. "Professor, when you came back you were unconscious and badly injured. You had three broken ribs, your arm was fractured and you had a terrible cut on your forehead."

He looked up at her as she opened a bottle of salve. "Could you…erm….take off your cloak?" He noticed the blush on her cheeks, and would have smirked if he had the energy. He tried to unclasp the cloak, but his hands were shaking too much to work properly.

"Lt me help," she said, and started to undo his buttons. Her cheeks were pink, and he observed her while she was undoing them. He noticed the sparkle in her brown eyes, and the way her slender fingers worked across his chest.

"Turn over," she instructed gently once she was finished, and as he was too tired to argue, he complied. As she turned him over, she gasped at what she saw. Scars. Snape clenched his jaw at what he thought her reaction would be, but she merely started to rub the salve gently onto his back, and he closed his eyes, relaxing to her gentle ministrations.

Once she was done, she thought he was asleep so she got up to leave, but a hand gently caught her wrist.

"Stay," he said.

"Professor…" she started but his amused smirk didn't let her get any furthut.

"After tonight, do you really think it should be Professor?" he said teasingly, and he gently pulled her onto the bed next to him.

"Call me Severus," he whispered to her, and then he smiled slightly. "Thank you Hermione."

Hermione blushed, "It's nothing."

"But it's something to me," Snape said as he reached his hand out to stroke her cheek. His hand then slowly moved towards her neck as he gently pulled her down. She swallowed, knowing what was going to come, but for some reason she wanted it to happen. She slowly closed her eyes, and their lips slowly met.His lips met her soft ones, and he gently coaxed her lips open. It was sweet and gentle, yet desiring and passionate at the same time. Their kiss slowly became desperate, and Snape felt his body responding to her kiss as well. He swung her around to lie on the bed next to him as he rested both his palms on both sides of her head, and they continued to enjoy the ecstasy of their kiss until they were both too tired to continue. A few minutes later, Hermione was sleeping on Snape's shoulder, his arm circling her waist. She was breathing gently, yet Snape's eyes were open.

_I have to take this slowly, or she'll start to suspect._


	16. Suspicion and gained respect

_Hello again! Sorry about the delay but I wasn't allowed to post anything for some reason!_

_And as to those impatient people asking about what the plan is, my answer is:_

_I'M NOT TELLING YOU:P_

Hermione groaned, half asleep as she snuggled her face into the neck of something warm. She could vaguely feel an arm encircling her waist, and her legs were tangled in someone else's. Her hand was on a bare chest, and as she took in a deep breath, she smelt an unfamiliar smell. Something like….a very manly cologne? _Who knew Snape was the type to wear cologne? _Hermione thought to herself. Then it hit her. SNAPE! Her eyes flew open, and she looked into the face of her Potions Professor, and now husband. She blinked as she remembered last night, and sighed happily. Who knew he could be such a good kisser? She smiled and snuggled further into him. She was falling for Snape.

Meanwhile, the man himself stirred slightly, and opened his eyes to see Hermione, looking up at him. He smirked sleepily at her, which she found very sexy, and his arm around her waist tightened as he placed a soft kiss on her lips, which she was only too happy to deepen. They were interrupted however, by a knock on the door. Snape cursed to himself and stood up, and Hermione smiled sleepily. It was possibly the best way she had been awakened for years. He pulled on his robes and headed to the door, opening it to reveal an irate Minerva McGonagall. Snape sneered.

"Well Minerva, to what _pleasure _do I owe this visit?" he asked sarcastically. McGonagall merely rolled her eyes at his usual sarcasm.

"I'm here to speak to Hermione. I assume she's here? Or have you thrown her into the lake already? That means I would win the bet with Poppy, she bet that Hermione would last a week, but I told her it would be much less."

Snape's sneer turned even sourer and he was about to bite back a scathing retort, when Hermione came to the door, freshened up.

"Professor McGonagall?" she asked, and then froze as she saw the look on Snape's face, and the way he was glaring at her unfortunate Professor. "Maybe we should talk in your office?" she suggested, knowing it would be safer. McGonagall's smile was warm as she nodded her head in approval, took the young girl's arm and led her out of the chambers. She didn't leave before throwing Snape a look of victory, which he gladly returned with his signature glare which made the first years cry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes Professor, you wanted to talk?" she asked her Professor once they had reached her office. McGonagall gestured for Hermione to sit down opposite her, and she gladly obliged.

"Whatever I am going to say to you Hermione, I don't wish for it to leave this room. Do you understand?" McGonagall said sternly from behind her glasses. Hermione nodded curiously, wondering what on earth could be that important to talk about. McGonagall sighed deeply, and her stern features softened into something akin to anger and pity.

"Listen Hermione, I have always regarded you as a daughter, and I want to always be safe," she started hesitantly, and Hermione smiled at her fondly. Ever since her parent died a few years ago, the Hogwarts staff were like her parents. McGonagall leant forward slightly onto her desk, and regarded Hermione seriously.

"Don't trust Snape."

Hermione furrowed her brow, looking at her Professor in shock. Why ever not? He had been nothing but nice to her (after a while), and she had no reason to doubt him. He was a spy for the Order, and after all that people still doubted him, and that made Hermione's blood boil. She shot out of her chair.

"How dare you say that? I know he has a past that was less then bright, but I don't understand why, after everything he has done, you still doubt him! He's done more for the Order then any of you ever have or ever will, and he is more trustworthy then all of you put together!" McGonagall made a move to interrupt but Hermione held up a silencing hand. "No, Professor. I think you have said enough."

With that Hermione stormed out of the office. She was in such a hurry that she didn't see a shadow behind the door, someone who had been listening the whole time.

Someone who was now torn in two.


	17. Change in PLan

_Heya my faithful readers! Here is the next chapter of the story! Enjoy!_

Hermione stormed into their chambers, muttering under her breath how ungrateful the Order was, when she banged into something hard and fell onto her rear very painfully. That something was Snape. A Snape who was now looking at her differently, with eyes much gentler. Of course Hermione was in too much pain and anger to notice these things. Snape extended his hand, and Hermione took it, smiling gratefully, and stood up.

"So, what did Minerva want," he asked, in a gentle voice. Hermione looked at the floor, as she knew her eyes always gave her away when she lied.

"She wanted me to do an extra assignment on Transfiguration," she said, voice shaking slightly in the strain of hiding the truth. Amusement flashed in Snape's eyes, and a small smirk appeared on his face which Hermione didn't see, as she was too busy staring at the floor. _Is that a spider?_

"On what, pray tell?" he asked in a silky, almost teasing voice. Hermione swallowed at this, but knew she didn't have time to think.

"On….." she looked around the room for inspiration, and a bowl of fruit appeared in view. "On why people prefer to transfigure their apples into oranges?" She internally kicked herself for giving such a stupid answer. _And you're meant to be the brightest witch of all time?_

This time, Snape couldn't contain his amusement, and he allowed a deep chuckle to erupt from his throat. Hermione's eyes snapped up to look at him, in shock. She couldn't control what she said next.

"Professor Snape actually smiled? Where's the camera?" she said, astounded, which caused Snape to smirk in answer.

"Astute observation, Mrs Snape," he said, as he moved closer to her, his lips moving seductively close to her ear. "But you realise I must punish you for your insolence." Hermione smiled and blushed, knowing what he was trying to insinuate.

"That you must, Professor," she answered in her best school girl voice, and laughed as he swept her into his arms and led her to his bedroom. He lay her onto his bed, and they slowly found themselves ravishing each other's bodies.

Professor Snape and Hermione Granger had just made love.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No Harry! We need to talk to her about it! Snape can't be trusted! We know how much of a bastard he is! He is a double crosser," Ron said angrily, as he paced around the Gryffindor Common room a few days later, waiting for Hermione to enter. Harry was about to reply, but Ron cut him off.

"Harry, can you honestly tell me that you trust bloody snarky Snape?" Harry shut his mouth and sighed, knowing the answer was no.

"But is there any point in scaring her?" he asked, but Ron turned to Harry, his eyes flashing.

"We are not trying to scare her! We are warning her! As friends of hers," Ron replied angrily, blushing when he realised he didn't thin of her as a friend, but as much more. The door was opened, and Hermione entered, looking happy, and slightly flushed. This was probably because she had just been 'marking papers' with Snape. Go figure.

"Hey guys," she said, slightly breathless, glowing happily. She walked over to where they stood, and collapsed back onto the couch, exhausted.

"Whats up?" she asked, frowning slightly at their expressions – Ron looking angry and Harry looking wary.

"You can not tell me you are actually happy with living with that Bat? You've spent all your time with him over the past few days, and frankly you're glowing more then you did when you went out with me! You can't tell me that you actually trust him?" Ron exploded, not noticing the darkened look on his face. Hermione shot out of her chair to stand directly in front of Ron.

"How dare you! Severus and I…." she started, but was interrupted with Ron sneering.

"So it's Severus is it now?" he asked, mockingly but with anger.

"Yes it's Severus! And he is half the man you'll ever be so don't you dare tell me not to trust him! He's given me a lot more then you ever have when we went out, and believe it or not he actually makes me happy!" Hermione yelled at him, her face tinged red with anger. With that she stormed out of the Common Room, leaving a very irate Ron.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Severus had been summoned by Voldermort, and he was on his knees in front of him.

"You are carrying out the plan I believe" Voldermort asked Snape.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good, because there has been a slightly change in what I would like you to do," he said. Snape raised his head ever so slightly in surprise, as he was explained the new plan.

"W-When must I do this my Lord?" Snape asked, fearful for the answer.

"Tommorow."


	18. Attack

_Heya guys! I know all of you are eager as to find out what the plan is, but be patient! All in good tim ;)_

Hermione sat on the couch in their quarters, wiping stray tears off her face. _Can Ron not just be happy for me? Does he always have to ruin it? _She sniffled, her eyes red, but still more tears came. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear a certain someone flooing in. He noticed her dishevelled, crying sight, and he walked over to her. He just sat next to her in silence, and put his arm around her, pulling her close so that she leant on his chest and stroked her hair lightly, letting her sob into him.

He knew that she needed comfort, but didn't want to press her to tell him what was wrong. The truth was, he needed comfort as much as she did, and he never felt more comforted then when she was in his arms. Gradually, her sobbing subsided, and she looked up at him.

"Sorry, you're robe's all wet," she whispered, laughing slightly causing Snape to smirk back.

"Yes, it is. Would you mind telling me the reason for you soaking my robe?" he asked lightly. Hermione sighed, and told him everything that had happened with Ron. His jaw tensed slightly at the word trust, but he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"You trust me that much?" he asked her silkily, and she nodded, deepening the kiss. He pulled back and moved to kiss her lightly on the ear.

"Well you shouldn't," he breathed into her ear, but before she could question him, she found herself underneath him on the couch, giggling as Snape started kissing her neck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Hermione was sleeping lightly on Snape's chest, unclothed on the couch. Snape had his arm around her waist, but he wasn't sleeping. He couldn't sleep. He looked down at Hermione, trying to remember every detail of her face, as if he wouldn't see her again.

"Remember, whatever happens I love you," he whispered to her sleeping form, before taking a vial of Dreamless Sleep Potion, and falling into a drug induced sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione, I'm sorry!" Ron cried, walking after Hermione. It was the end of the school day, and they headed to the Great Hall. Hermione hadn't talked to him for the whole day, and she wasn't planning to. Ron wasn't about to give up though, and he caught up with her and grabbed her arm lightly.

"Please Hermione, I just wanted you to be safe," he said, but Hermione pulled away. She didn't even know why she was that angry, but she just couldn't stand it when anyone said something about Severus. She was deeply in love with him.

She sat down in her usual place next to Harry, while Ron came and sat on the other side of her, trying to get her to forgive him. She wasn't listening however, and she looked up to the Head Table, to see that Snape wasn't there. She frowned slightly, and ignoring Ron, she turned to Harry.

"Ill see you later, I've got an assignment to finish."

However, before she could stand up, Professor Flitwick ran into the hall.

"DEATH EATER ATTACK! THEY'VE ENTERED HOGWARTS! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!"


	19. Betrayal

_Heya once again! Thanks for the patience dudes !_

_Here is the long awaited chapter! (Thanks for ur reviews – I swear when this story is finished I will go through everyone who has reviewed and thank you all!) _

_Some of the ideas from here are from the 6th book of Harry Potter – I am not stealing the idea – just incorporating it in the story!_

There was uproar in the Great Hall. Screaming could be heard, and Dumbledore stood up looking grave. Ron looked pale, and Harry just looked – lost. Hermione was in shock. _How the hell could Death Eaters have gotten into Hogwarts? Wouldn't Severus have known? OH MERLIN SEVERUS!_

Hermione's eyes widened in realisation, and among the ruckus, she managed to run as fast as she could out of the Great Hall, wand drawn. Ron called after Hermione, and Harry stood to get up, before the doors the Hall were closed behind her, barring everyone in, before Dumbledore spoke.

"Silence!" he roared, and the Hall suddenly quietened down. "No one will be leaving the hall until I say so. The doors are warded by strong magic therefore the Death Eaters will not be able to enter here – rest assured."

"BUT PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE, HERMIONE!" Harry yelled as he pounded on the doors. Dumbledore turned to Harry, shocked. "She ran outside!" Dumbledore's face was resigned, and he made his way down from the platform towards the doors.

"Step back please Mr Potter, I will go and look for her. However you must remain here," he said quietly, squeezing Harry's shoulder lightly in assurance when Harry tried to speak. "I will bring her back to you safe and sound. Do not fear."

The doors opened with a swish of his hand, but closed just as quickly, leaving behind it a room full of terrified students.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione ran as fast as she could down to the dungeons. _Please be there! _Her skills of deduction had led her to believe that maybe they found out that Snape was a spy, and they had come to kill him. Her heart pounded in her chest, and forehead covered in cold perspiration. Suddenly, she entered the Potions classroom, and then suddenly heard something from outside. She hid in the shadows, and was glad to see Snape enter, wearing his Death Eater clothes, but surprised to see him closely followed by an irate Lucius Malfoy.

"I did my part of the plan Lucius, I let all of you into Hogwarts unnoticed did I not?" Snape hissed dangerously, and Hermione's hand involuntarily flew to her mouth in order to stifle a shocked gasp. _Severus knew of the plan?_ Silent tears of betrayal leaked down her cheeks.

"It is not my fault the old fool is not as foolish as we thought, and now he has warded himself and the students in the Great Hall with wards too powerful for all of us to penetrate."

The door opened, and about five more Death Eaters walked in. Hermione was terrified now, but her anger deeply outweighed her fear. _He never loved me, it was all part of his duties as a Death Eater._

"Yes, well we must carry out the other part of the plan, or the Dark Lord will not be pleased," Lucius said angrily, losing his cool quickly. Just as Snape was about to say something back, the door opened, and none other then Dumbledore stood in the doorway. A malicious, yet excited smirk appeared on Lucius's face, yet Snape's face was still expressionless. The other five death eaters held up their wands and pointed them towards Dumbledore. Hermione wanted to call out, but she found herself frozen to the spot, as Dumbledore glanced in her direction, letting her know it was him who did so.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Lucius said, his voice full of joy, but Dumbledore's eyes were fixed on Snape, eyes full of sadness and regret.

"Why, dear boy?" he said sadly, and Snape's jaw clenched.

"Don't call me that, Albus. I have always been forced into doing things which I didn't want to do. You forced me into reforming, but did it ever occur to you that I didn't want to reform? That I'm happy as a Death Eater? It didn't even occur to you that I was spying for the other side did it? You really are an old fool." With that Snape smirked a little, as he raised his wand towards Dumbledore.

"Farewell, Headmaster." With a smirk, he said, "Avada Kedavra".

Dumbledore fell to the ground motionless, and Hermione found she wanted to scream, and not realising that the charm was released, she did. All of the heads in the room turned to her, and Snape's eyes widened in shock, while Lucius's did so in joy.

"Mrs Snape, how nice of you to join us!" Lucius drawled. Hermione's eyes were full of tears so the room was blurry, but she held up her wand, and in her anger, cast a strong Expelliarmus charm, causing them all to slam into the opposite wall. She ran as fast as she could out of the building and into the grounds, and soon heard them catching up with her, curses being thrown at her from everywhere. She eventually tripped on the ground, spraining her ankle, and effectively knocking the breath out of her. She reached out to grab her wand which had rolled away from her with the impact of the fall, but found it land 5 feet away from her. She rolled onto her back and looked up into the eyes of her husband.

"I'll deal with her, you go back to the Lord!" he shouted to the others, and they nodded and disapparated, Lucius doing it albeit reluctantly.

"Go ahead and kill me, like the coward you are!" she spat at him, not caring that she was an inch away from death. His eyes hardened and the word coward.

"Don't you dare call me a coward!" he hissed back at her, raising his wand arm threateningly. Hermione rolled her eyes at this.

"Just go ahead and kill me. It's all you'll ever be good in doing – killing and hurting others! What did Dumbledore or me, ever do to you? Give you love and care, is that it?" she had too many tears clouding her eyes to be able to see Snape's expression. "Well I'm sorry, I'll never do it again! I'll make sure of that."

Before Snape could say anything, his left arm started burning. He took one last look at the injured, distraught Hermione lying defenceless on the ground, and disapparated with a pop, leaving her to cry into her hands, cursing herself for ever having faith in him, or his love.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was found about an hour later, by a red eyed Lupin, having just seen Dumbledore's dead body. His eyes widened in shock, and then a joyful smile appeared on his face, having discovered that she wasn't dead.

"Hermione!" he cried, and she looked up at him with haunted eyes. He pulled her close to him, sighing. He rest her head in his shoulder expecting her to cry, realising what she must have witnessed. They had already figured out that it was Snape who was the traitor, and his blood boiled at the thought of him, but to Lupin's surprise, Hermione didn't cry, just took deep breaths. She had grown up and strengthened herself. She never wanted to be hurt again, and she wouldn't allow herself to be. Without realising it, she had strengthened her resolve, and closed her heart off to any form of love or comfort.

Lupin picked her up, ready to take her to the Hospital Wing, when a few strangers materialised in front of them. They looked at the shivering form of a now unconscious Hermione, back to Lupin.

"Is that Hermione Snape?" one of the men asked, and Lupin nodded, confused as to who they were, and more then a little suspicious. This was before the man took out his identification badge, assuring Lupin that he worked with the ministry.

"Mrs Hermione Snape is under arrest."


	20. Azkaban

_Next chappie is up! Hope this clears up things slightly – keep reading though, it gets better :P_

Lupin froze, not understanding the meaning of those words.

"Arrest? B-But why?" he asked, confused. The men glanced at each other, until one of them decided to enlighten him.

"For conspiring towards this attack and helping her husband, as well as the other Death Eaters, in carrying it out."

Lupin stared at them in shocked outrage at what he was hearing. How could they think that Hermione would do that?

"It wasn't her fault – she didn't know about it!" he cried, while unconsciously pulling her shivering body closer to his.

"Then can you explain to me why she was out here while all the other students were inside the Great Hall?" Lupin was about to speak, but was interrupted by the official. "Think about it Mr Lupin. She was the only person not in the Great Hall, we founs a piece of her clothing in the dungeons where Albus Dumbledore was killed, which had ripped against the wall." He then took Hermione's cloak in his hands, and pointed at a torn area. Lupin looked angrier then ever.

"That doesn't prove anything – look at her, she's injured! She must have been confronted by the Death Eaters!"

"Or gone to look for him to carry out their plan," the man said darkly, and before Lupin could say anything else, he was stopped.

"Sorry Mr Lupin," the man said, and he placed an immobilising charm on him. "I know you will not co operate, but I must take Mrs Snape into custody. The trial will be in 1 weeks time, you can see her then." With that he took Hermione out of Lupin's frozen arms, and disapparated. As soon as they did so, Lupin was free of the charm. He cursed loudly, and ran to inform the rest of staff, and prepare them to pay a little visit to the Ministry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Hermione opened her eyes, she found herself in a cold, dark cell – which looked familiarly like a dungeon. She sat up quickly, realising that she was dressed in simple black robes, with nothing underneath except her underwear, which she became aware of when she realised her leg was exposed. She quickly covered it up and sat up on the hard bed she was on, and looked around. _Where the hell am I?_

She stood up, and walked over to the bars of the cell, finding a padlock on the door. _I'm in some sort of – prison? _Suddenly, she felt cold and clammy, as though all the happiness had been sucked out of her, and looked up to see a Dementor slide into view. _I'm in Azkaban! _She grabbed her chest, finding it difficult to breathe, and all the bad memories flew back to her, the worst being the death of her parents, being played over and over in her head, and her guilt, her feeling that she could have done something. She collapsed onto the floor in a heap, sobbing uncontrollably, until she cried herself into a fitful sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T SEE HER!" yelled Lupin at the ministry official, who was very much a pain up the arse. It had been three days, and no matter what he did, they wouldn't allow him to see her.

"Listen sir, she is a dangerous criminal…." He started, but was interrupted by Lupin's bitter laugh.

"Dangerous criminal? You call a 16 year old school girl a dangerous villain?" he hissed out, and was about to carry on until the door slammed open and a very authoritative looking figure entered the room. Minerva McGonagall. She walked over the desk the official was sitting up and threw a paper in front of him.

"I believe now we can see Mrs Snape?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the official's thunderstruck expression.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They both gasped at the sight of her. She was sitting in the corner of the cell, her arms hugging her body, as though terribly cold. Her hair covered her face, and she shivered, muttering to herself.

"I didn't do it….I swear I didn't…." she muttered, inbetween sobs. Minerva looked shocked, tears prickling in her eyes at the sight, and Lupin was outraged. He grabbed the official by the scruff of his robes.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?" he roared, his wolf instinct taking over. The official was shaken, but decided that answering truthfully would be best.

"Interrogation was necessary…." Lupin was about to punch the man, before Minerva stopped him.

"We need to help her," he said softly, and Lupin's eyes softened, and he nodded, letting go of the official, but not before giving him a Death glare. He turned to look at the broken girl in the cell.

"Hermione," he said softly, and was happy to see her respond by moving her head up slightly. Her eyes held a haunted look, but she replied none the less.

"P-Professor Lupin?" she said incredulously, her voice worn out from screaming. She scrambled over to him, desperate. She grabbed the bars with such force that her knuckles were white, and she moved her face close to his, tears prickling her eyes.

"Professors! Please, you've got to get me out of here! I can't stand it – the voices in my head just won't go away!" she cried hysterically, causing Lupin to swallow back the lump of tears, as Minerva turned away, unable to hide them. Lupin stroked her cheek reassuringly.

"Don't worry Hermione, we will."


	21. Verdict

_Heya once again! Here is the much awaited chapter!_

_I would say sorry for the cliffies- but I love them:P_

All the staff sat on the front row of the large courtroom, Minerva McGonagall sniffling into her handkerchief, and Lupin holding his hands together on his lap tightly. It was the day of the trial, after a long week. Today everything would be decided. The doors opened, and two prison guards led Hermione into the court room. Her head was held high, determined not to show weakness. But it was as though something had died in her. Her eyes contained a deadened look, and her face was impassive, as though she didn't care about the proceedings. The doors of the court room finally closed, and the proceedings began.

"Mrs Hermione Snape has been charged for assisting a Death Eater attack. How does the defendant plead?" a voice rang out across the room.

"Not Guilty."

And then the real trial began.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Name?"

"Remus Lupin."

"What happened on that night?"

"We were all eating dinner in the Great Hall, when we were warned by Professor Flitwick that the Death Eaters had attacked the school, so Albus told us to remain in the Hall, while he warded the doors against their attack."

"Where was Mrs Snape?"

"She had left the Hall, but-"

"She left the hall? And she is still alive to tell the tale? Do you not find that…unlikely?"

"Hermione would never-"

"No further questions."

And then came Minerva McGonagall to testify, and the result was more or less the same. All of which Hermione watched with a passive face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The verdict was looking grim, especially since there was so much evidence against her. She had left the Hall while everyone else was inside and was still alive. A piece of her clothing was found near Dumbledore's body, and she was the wife of a Snape. A Death Eater.

"We have some reports which I would like to put forward," the lawyer said, and he handed some reports over to the judge, while he turned to talk to the jury.

"You may feel that despite all the evidence I have put forward to you, Mrs Hermione Snape is still innocent. You may even feel sorry for her, a sixteen year old. But sixteen year olds are mature enough to make there own decisions. She was forced into marrying someone, whom she inadvertently fell in love with. However, she still resents the fact that the authorities forced her into doing something – and betraying them seemed like the best thing to do for revenge. If you're still not convinced, think about this: Why would she not help the father of her child in order to secure a family?"

Gasps were heard among the congregation, and shocked whispers surrounded her. For the first time in the trial, Hermione showed emotion – surprise. _I'm pregnant?_

"Yes. Mrs Snape is 1 month pregnant."

Lupin looked shocked, and he turned to look at Hermione, who looked surprised. _She didn't know? _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We have come to a conclusion. We conclude that Mrs Hermione Snape is guilty as charged. Her punishment will be to have her wand taken away from her and for her to live in the Muggle world for the rest of her life, with no connections whatsoever with the Wizarding Community."

Lupin buried his head in his hands, defeated.

McGonagall sobbed into her handkerchief uncontrollably.

Hermione didn't move an inch, just clenched her jaw tighter. _It's just me and you then, baby? Me and you against the world._


	22. Order

_Heya guys! Thanks for all your reviews! _

"Would you bring forward Mrs Hermione Snape's wand," the judge said. The courtroom was silent, and there were a few horrified gasps at what they knew was going to happen. The wand was placed into the judge's hand. The judge held it up for Hermione to see, and Hermione closed her eyes, knowing what was to come. She flinched at the sound of a snap, and felt as though something inside of her had snapped in two. However she didn't cry – she wouldn't let herself show weakness.

"You will be escorted to your chambers, where you will have 20 minutes to collect together anything you need. After that you will be escorted away from here to a Muggle area called London, which I'm sure you're familiar with," the judge said, with a disgusted sneer, knowing that she was muggle born. Hermione didn't say anything, there was nothing left to say. She had an unfair trial due to her being a 'Mudblood', and anything she said would get her into worse trouble. She let herself be led away, and didn't turn back to look at Lupin or McGonagall.

It would be too painful.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A man sat at his desk, looking at the headlines of the day.

"_Mrs Hermione Snape, arrested and banished from the Wizarding World."_

He threw the paper into the fire, angry at the stupidity of the Ministry. He knew that there was nothing he could do without putting them both in danger-his love for her did nothing but destroy her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was now standing in an unfamiliar street, somewhere in London, pulling along a large suitcase behind her. She had looked around at Hogwarts for one last time, before she was apparated here. It was dark, around 7:00pm. For the first time in her life, she was completely alone. Her only family were dead, and she had been away from the Muggle world for so long, that she had no acquaintances here either. She knew no one, and had forgotten pretty much everything about this world. She clutched her stomach protectively. _I'm going to stay strong, _she said to her unborn baby, _for you. I'll never let you know what it feels like to be alone or in pain. I promise._

She decided the first sensible thing to do would be to get some accommodation. She didn't have any money, but she would work for it, she was prepared to do anything, even if it was becoming a maid. She looked around, and spotted an inn opposite her. It was a start right? She pulled her suitcase along behind her. She knew it would be near impossible to get a qualified job – she was 16, and no one had heard of the school she went to. Hell, it would be impossible to get any job, but she had to try somewhere. First thing first – a place to stay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later – she was hungry, she was tired, and she was also starting to feel a little bit queasy. She had been around to everywhere, but no one was prepared to give her a place to stay. _"You're too young." _

She collapsed onto a bench, desperate but defeated. But she still wouldn't cry. She pulled her suitcase to a halt beside her. Whatever would happen, she would not sleep on the streets. She strengthened her resolve and stood up to go searching again, until a huge wave of dizziness overcame her. She stumbled slightly as the world started to revolve around her. She was still weak from Azkaban, and hadn't eaten for days. She heard someone saying something to her, but darkness took over as she fell to the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**2 Years Later**

A young, eighteen year old woman walked through the large doors of Hogwarts. She wore a long, beautiful silver dress, embroidered in back. Her long wavy, brown hair tumbled down her shoulders. Her face was beautiful, yet unsmiling - the face of someone who had gone through a lot, and closed their heart off to emotions. Her chocolate brown eyes hard and unfeeling.

"Hermione!" McGonagall cried warmly, as she went to hug the woman. "Congratulations on becoming an Auror!"

Hermione smiled back – but it was small, and only lasted for a fleeting while.

"Thank you Minerva. Where's Alex?" Hermione asked, and Minerva pointed over to where Lupin was standing, holding a two year old boy in his arms. The boy was laughing, while Lupin tickled him. He had large, warm chocolate brown eyes, and jet black hair. He was a small replica of his father, only the eyes giving away who his mother was.

Hermione's eyes filled with warmth at the sight of her son, and she smiled a genuine smile. She walked towards them, and as Lupin noticed her, he gave her a huge grin and hugged her with his free arm to congratulate her.

"Look, mummy's here!" he said to Alex, and Alex laughed, excited.

"Momma!" he cried, and held his arms out for his mum to take him. Hermione took him, smoothing his hair out of his face.

"How has my baby been?" she asked him, and he frowned.

"No baby! Big man like Moony!" he said, and both Hermione and Lupin laughed.

Lupin smiled at Hermione and stroked her hair with fatherly affection.

"Welcome to the Order."

_Don't worry about the skip guys! You'll find out what happened to her in the future chapters!_


	23. A new spy

_Heya again!_

_I just wanted to tell people who thought it was illogical for me not to use Veritaserum to interrogate her:_

_I mentioned that the trial was unfair because she was muggleborn + the ministry are very corrupt therefore they didn't want to use it (they knew she was innocent). Hope this clears things up!_

_I also wanted to say that I made a very stupid mistake by making Alex 2 after 2 years when she was only 1 month along – thank you very much for pointing that out people!_

_Sorry about the skip to those upset by it but relax! You will be told all in good time! Do you doubt my skill as a writer:P_

"Everyone take your seats so the Order meeting may begin," said McGonagall, and everyone took their seats. Hermione held Alex out for Ginny Weasley to take outside, before she also took a seat in between Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Mad Eye Moody moved to stand at the head place of the large table. He had been made Head of the Order since Dumbledore had died, and he had made the active decision of recruiting Hermione into the Order, though as what, no one was told. Hermione wasn't nervous, but was excited. She didn't mind what role she would be given, but she made an oath to herself that whatever it was, she would do it well.

"As you all know, we have a new member– Mrs Hermione Snape," Moody said in a loud voice, not noticing how Hermione flinched at the name. The name she had grown to hate. Everyone applauded, genuinely pleased at the new member. She was what the order needed – intelligent, good in defence against the dark arts, and a quick respondent in fights.

"Get your eyes off Hermione's chest and concentrate on what I'm saying Finnigan!" Moody barked at Seamus, who turned beet red. Hermione smirked slightly and rolled her eyes at him.

"Right where was I? Oh yes, none of you know what role she'll be taking. Well here you go – she'll be our spy."

There was a shocked silence which followed the statement. Hermione was shocked at first, and then angry. She wouldn't have minded being a spy if this was another circumstance – but she was a mother now. She couldn't do something remotely dangerous, because she had to be there for her son – to see him growing up. Lupin and McGonagall looked furious, but before they could say something, Hermione got there first. She shot out of her chair and faced Moody.

"You can't expect me to do this! I have a son to think about!" she cried, looking at Moody as though he were crazy.

"Yes, a son who is already in a lot of danger! You are being looked for by Death Eaters ever since they found out about you living in the Muggle World. You are lucky that they don't know about your son! At least if you acted as a Death Eater, they wouldn't be after you anymore, and they don't have to find out about your son. Girl, you are a skilled Occlumens and a damn skilled witch. Use your brain and think about it! This is the safest course of action you can follow!" Moody hissed at her.

Hermione looked surprised for a while, then collapsed back in her chair, a defeated look on her face. Of course everything he was saying was right. At least this way it would look like she had joined them, so her life would stop being in danger, and there was no risk of them finding out about her son. She was suddenly very grateful about the fact that the Daily Prophet had omitted the fact that she was pregnant 2 years ago. She knew she would have to see Severus again. Severus the traitor – the man who betrayed her.

Lupin sat there, contemplating. Even he knew what Moody said made sense, but he was reluctant to let Hermione face that much danger.

"You can't do it Hermione!" McGonagall said, tears in her eyes. Hermione looked up at her, eyes holding regret and defeat.

"I don't have a choice," she whispered, running her hand through her hair, sighing. "When do I start?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a month of training – how to act, how to walk, what to say. She was standing in the hall of Hogwarts, as everyone in the Order hugged her and wished her luck. Lupin hugged her tightly, and whispered in her ear.

"Come back safely."

Hermione smiled, tears shining in her eyes and she saw Alex. She took him in her arms and pulled him close, letting the tears fall freely. Alex looked confused at the tears, and he moved his tiny hands to wipe them away.

"Why mummy crying?" he asked Lupin, but Lupin just stroked his head sadly. Hermione sniffed, and tried to smile reassuringly.

"Mummy has to go away for a while, but she promises she'll come back soon, O.K honey?" she said, almost sobbing at the heart wrenching look of pure sadness mingled with confusion on his adorable face.

"Where?" he asked, but Hermione just kissed his head, hugging his tightly and taking in his smell one last time for a long time. She knew she couldn't come back home for the first few initial weeks, so as not to invoke any suspicion. A few weeks away from the only thing that had been keeping her breathing for so long. She let him go, and walked away from the screaming and crying of her very distraught son.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time to put the plan into action. She had to let herself be seen somewhere public, and then lead them to her 'home', where she would most likely be kidnapped. From there, she would be able to carry out the rest of her plan. She wore a simple black skirt that stopped about 3 inches above her knees, with black boots to match. She wore a black sweater with a wide neck on the top, so her shoulders were exposed. She looked enticing and dark, and along with the make up and hair, she managed to create that affect. Luckily, the Death eaters didn't know that she was back in the wizarding world, so they had planted themselves all around the muggle area.

She walked down the road, trying to act as though a woman who was very conscious about who could see her. Her face showed nervousness, and she kept looking behind her, as if to see if anyone was following her. From the corner of her eye, she saw someone look at her passing, and she could sense someone else apparating in – her Auror skills made her sensitive to every form of magic. _Perfect. _She broke into a run, and took out the flats to her 'house', which the Order had in fact rented in her name. When she got the house, she pretended to fumble with the keys in hurry. She noticed that there was no one around her, but if she was correct, she knew that they must have already apparated inside. She quickly opened the door and rushed in, closing and bolting the door. She leant her back against the door, pretending to be relieved to have arrived at the house safely.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed that no one was there, but she knew better. She carried on with the act, and pretended to head up to her bedroom. She opened the door and threw her handbag on the floor, before clipping her hair up in a large hairclip and grabbing a glass of water.

"Hello, Hermione."

Hermione pretended to drop her glass in shock, and she spun round to see the speaker. This time, her shock was genuine when she looked into the cold grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy.


	24. Abduction

_Hello people!_

_This story seems to be raising loads of questions, lol! Alright, as to answer those who are asking why Hermione is a good person to go under cover if she is muggleborn is because:_

_She is the most intelligent witch of all time and she is VERY powerful, she also knows Dumbledore and Harry Potter personally, and on top of that she is in the order therefore she could claim to the Dark Lord that she is spying for the Death Eaters._

_GUYS! I do know what I am doing! Relax! I would never write something illogical (except probably for that terrible blunder about Alex's age lol!)_

_Love you all! And keep reviewing (even those who don't understand it because I appreciate it that u are interested enough to ask, and I hope I help clear things up for u! If you don't like the story or think that something was badly written, id love for you to comment on that as well!)_

Inwardly, Hermione smirked. _Perfectly going to plan. _Outwardly, she stared at him in shock, her eyes wide and her hands trembling. She gulped, and opened her mouth wordlessly, as if lost for word. Lucius smirked evilly at her shocked look, and took the chance to eye her from head to foot.

"My, my. Two years ago I wouldn't have said it were possible, but you are even more beautiful then you were then," he said, appreciating the view as he stood up to walk over to her. Hermione pretended to step back, frightened, until she hit the wall and had nowhere else to run.

"W-what do you want?" she stammered, her voice shaking as she pretended to eye the door in pursuit of escape. Lucius noticed this, amused, and he pinned her to the wall by her arms, pinning them beside her head.

"You're not going anywhere," he whispered huskily to her, as he nuzzled his head in the nook of her neck, taking in her sweet scent as she struggled against him. He dragged his lips across her throat to her jaw, and then he started to trace her jaw with his lips.

"Get off me Malfoy!" she hissed at him, losing her temper at his antics, and he froze at her tone, eyes narrowing at the abrupt change in manner. She caught herself quickly, _I'm meant to be the helpless victim. _"P-Please Malfoy….I'm begging you…."

He smirked at her, looking into her large, almond shaped eyes, admiring her beauty. Sure, his wife was beautiful, but she had cold, uninviting beauty. Hermione had warmness about her, and she was conventionally beautiful. Everything about her was perfect, and Lucius found her almost irresistible – he wanted her. He quickly reminded himself of his job. He'd have his fun later.

"An intelligent young woman such as yourself must know why I am here," he said to her, in a taunting way. He moved his hands away from her arms, releasing her, but then pulling her close to him with one hand around her waist, and the other in her hair at the nape of her neck. He moved his lips close to hers, so she could taste his breath and he could taste hers.

"What could a Death Eater such as myself want with a delectable young woman such as you?" he muttered, his lips curving into a smirk as realisation dawned in her eyes, and as fear filled them. She started to struggle, her arms pushing against his chest, but his hand tightened as he grabbed a fistful of hair at her nape.

"Y-you wouldn't……." she gasped, and he chuckled.

"Yes I would, _Miss Granger_," he said, as her eyes filled with tears. _This is all going wrong! Is he really going to….?_

"But," he said as he straightened up and loosened his hold on her, "maybe later. The Dark Lord has asked for you unharmed, of course what happens to you afterwards- I can negotiate."

Hermione pretended to look even more terrified, and apparently it worked, as Lucius smirked, amused.

"My dear, you look a little pale," he said as he let go of her completely.

"T-the Dark Lord? You can't…..what does he want? I won't go!" she said as she grabbed for her wand, and Malfoy tutted as she fumbled around for it.

"Do you think me a fool, Miss Granger?" he asked in a condescending tone, and when she looked up, she saw him twirling her wand in his fingers, smirking.

He held his wand out at her, directing it between her eyes.

"Don't worry my dear, he's really not as bad as he is made out to be," he said, and with a sarcastic laugh, he said "Stupefy". Hermione's limp form collapsed onto the ground. Lucius knelt beside her, wiping the hair out of her face, smirking to himself.

"The Dark Lord will be most pleased."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Severus, we will be receiving a _visitor _soon, and I wish for you to look after them," Voldermort said to a dark figure, kneeling in front of him. He was perched in an armchair, Nagini by his side.

"Yes My Lord," Snape said, a curtain of dark hair curtaining his face. _A visitor?_

There was a 'pop' heard behind them, and Voldermort smiled cruelly.

"Ah, Lucius, we have her at last. Severus you may rise, and take out _guest,_" Voldermort said, silkily. Snape stood up and turned around, only to see Lucius grinning triumphantly at him. It was too dark for him to see the person slung unconscious in Lucius' arms, but he felt a strange sensation entering his body.

Lucius took a step forward, so that one beam of moonlight entered through the window, onto the face of the young woman he was carrying. Snape's heart stopped as he recognised the face.

_Hermione._


	25. Severus?

_Heya guys! Thanks for all ur reviews!_

_I realise that there is a mistake in Chapter 17: "He is half the man you'll ever be." It's meant to be "You'll never be half the man he is." Sorry about that guys! Ill take any criticism for being a bad writer! Lol but I hope the rest of the chapters make up for these small mistakes!_

_Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as expected, im just very ill at the moment, so my mind isn't working as well as it would normally._

He felt as though he couldn't breathe as he saw Hermione unconscious in Lucius's arms. He felt defeated – everything he had done to ensure her safety, and she was still caught in the middle of everything his life was about. He realised where he was and guarded his expression.

"Managed to find my wife?" he sneered indifferently, and Lucius smirked at him.

"Do you want me to help you carry her to Snape Manor?" Lucius asked, as he pulled her closer to his body. Snape clenched his jaw at this, but his expression remained guarded.

"I am quite capable of doing so myself," he bit out, and he took Hermione from Lucius' arms, savouring her warmth, and smelling her sweet smell for the first time in years. He turned around to Voldermort.

"My Lord," he said as he knelt in front of him, asking for permission to leave.

"Go Severus, I will call you when it is time to bring her to me." Snape nodded, stood up and then disapparated with Hermione.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione groaned slightly into the pillows, as she pulled the blankets around her tightly. Her head was pounding like hell. She wiped her hair out of her face impatiently, and took in a deep breath. _Wait, this doesn't smell like my room. _She opened her eyes, sitting up quickly at the site in front of her. She was in a large room, with see through green drapes around the bed, with green silk bedcovers. Suddenly everything came back to her; the conversation with Lucius, the plan. She sighed and collapsed back into her bed. She was probably in Malfoy Manor. She pulled the sheets underneath her chin, for comfort. She had only been gone for a while, but she was already missing Alex, and she hadn't woken up without him since he was born. She heard the door open suddenly, but she didn't bother to turn round, but instead pretended to sleep. _It's probably Lucius._

She heard two different footsteps, one of a person, and the other scattering feet of a house elf.

"Winky doesn't know why she's not awake yet, sir. Winky only gave her mild sedative sir!" the house elf squealed, distressed at the thought that she might have poisoned Hermione.

The man walked over to the place where Hermione was facing, and Hermione could sense his eyes on her. A hand moved forward to touch her gently on the forehead. _Wait, I know that hand! _She then felt someone sit beside her, and take a wet cloth, placing it on her head. _That smell!_

"She's burning up," the deep voice said, causing Hermione to take a sharp intake of breath, and suddenly the man froze. _SNAPE!_

"Miss Granger, if you're awake I suggest that you say so now, or the consequences will not be favourable," Snape said, and Hermione slowly fluttered her eyes open, to see the man who had ruined her life, sit next to her. Her eyes filled with anger, and she clenched her jaw at Snape's seemingly unaffected face. She sat up quickly, throwing her arm of her head, and threw the wet cloth across the room aggressively.

"It's nice to see that you're feeling better," he said, raising an amused eyebrow at her angry display.

"Go to hell you bastard!" she hissed at him venomously, and he stood up, not reacting to her words.

"I have already been there Miss Granger," he said, as an incomprehensible emotion flittered through his eyes – pain. Hermione was too angry to see this, instead she took deep breaths. _Calm down. You can't ruin the plan by showing him your emotions, by showing him how hard he got to you. _

Snape took a vial out of his pocket and placed it on her bedside.

"I suggest that you take that to get rid of your fever and food will be up here shortly," Snape said curtly, and he left, his robes billowing behind him, causing some painful memories to arise in Hermione. As soon as he had left, closing the door behind him, she picked up the vial and threw it at the door, screaming in anger as she did so.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Severus closed the door behind him and locked it, he leant his head against the door and closed his eyes in defeat, of the love he still felt for her.


	26. Join who?

_Hello again! Im glad u liked the chapter cos I felt it wasn't as good as normal ! Starting to feel better so hopefully ill be full recovered in a few days! YAY!_

_Keep reviewing! _

Hermione sat on the bed, knees pulled up against her body, her arms holding them close. She leant against the headboard, exhausted, angry, and generally feeling ill. Her cheeks were flushed with the gently rising fever, and her head hurt like hell. As well as that, things were starting to seem slightly blurry, and she was slightly dizzy. Yet still she refused to eat. She had thrown the tray against the other end of the wall, refusing to eat anything given to her by Snape. It was childish, she knew, but it still helped venting out her anger, and letting him know what she felt about him. She stared at a pattern on the bed covers, lost in thought. She sighed sadly at the thought of Alex. _How must he be without me? I hope they're feeding him on time! And singing to him before he goes to sleep otherwise he can't……_She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the door opening, to reveal a person carrying a tray of food.

"Not eating is not going to get you anywhere except an early grave," a voice sneered at her, though it was missing its usual venom, and held a note of concern. Hermione's head shot up to meet his eyes, and he could see the pure hate in them.

"Piss off Snape, I'm not in the mood, nor do I have the strength to argue with you," she said, tiredly, and leant her head onto the board, closing her eyes. _Focusing on the mission will help you get through this Hermione._

She heard the tray being placed beside her, but still she didn't open her eyes. She felt Snape sit on the bed beside her, and took another vial out of his robes. Hermione opened her eyes as she felt him move beside her, and she looked down at the vial, then back up to his face.

"Are you going to take it or do I have to force it down your throat?" he said, calmly but menacingly, letting her know that he was serious. Pain flashed in Hermione's eyes, and she clenched her jaw.

"And I have no doubt that you'd do such a thing, being the monster that you are," she said with as much venom as he could. Snape's resolve was breaking, but he didn't let it show.

"You are trying my patience," he hissed at her as he grabbed her neck lightly but forcefully, pulling her close. She grabbed the front of his robes with her hands, pausing him where he was so e couldn't get any closer.

"Firs tell me what I'm doing here!" she said to him, but he ignored her question and unbottled the vial.

"Fine! I'll drink it if you tell me what you want from me," she said, swallowing her fear. He considered her, and then after deciding that she was serious, he let go of her.

"The Dark Lord wants you to join us," he said quietly, watching her reaction. _Perfect, _she thought to herself, but let shock show.

"B-but, why would he want a muggle born like me?" she stammered, pretending to be shocked at the very thought. Snape sighed and stood up, his back towards her so she couldn't see his face.

"Isn't it obvious? You are the cleverest witch of all time, let alone the fact that you are one of Harry Potter's closest friends."

Hermione pretended to be speechless for a few seconds, but in actually fact she was contemplating how to make her act convincing. She stood up suddenly, swaying slightly on her feet. Snape had turned around, and didn't miss that fact, but before he could take a step closer she started yelling.

"HE MUST BE A BLOODY MANIAC IF HE REALLY BELIEVES THAT I WOULD EVER CONSIDER JOINING YOU SONS OF BITCHES!"

Snape looked shocked for a second, but once he regained his control, hi took out his wand and cast a silencio on her, which made her even angrier. He walked over to her and took her by the arms.

"You will not talk like that about the Dark Lord," he hissed at her darkly, and a sardonic smirk flitted across Hermione's lips. She didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. Her eyes told him all he needed to know. _You never did belong to the good side did you?_


	27. Meeting with Satan

_Guys! I'm back! _

_Thanks for all your reviews! Really sorry that I don't reply to them all individually its just ive been really busy! I will get round to replying to u all! _

_Once again sorry about the shortness of the chapters, its just (as ive mentioned before) I have exams soon, and lots of work, so I don't have time to write too much a time!_

_Love you all_

_Hope you like this chapter_

He was about to retort, when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his left arm. He let go of her and grabbed his forearm, face contorted in pain. Hermione looked up at his face, and knew what was coming. _He's calling for me. _She pretended to look shocked as she realised what was going to happen. The fear she managed to get on her face, however, was all genuine. She pretended to back away from him quickly.

"No, you can't take me! I won't go!" she screamed and ran to the door. She tried to open it, knowing it was futile since it was locked. Snape walked up behind her and turned her around, gently but firmly.

"If you don't go he'll kill you," he said, his quiet voice portraying the truth in this statement. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"I'd rather die then join the likes of him," she hissed at him, and his face hardened.

"Be careful what you wish for," he whispered to her darkly, and without warning, apparated them both.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione stumbled and almost fell to the ground, if it wasn't for Snape holding onto her. The adrenaline she had gained with her anger slowly dissipated, and she was left feeling even worse then she did before. She managed to look around, finding that she was in the hall of a mansion of some sort. It was very beautiful, with chandeliers and sophisticated decoration. She looked up at the walls, and noticed portraits of some people, all with black hair and sallow complexions. She turned to Snape questioningly, who was watching her observe the building.

"It's Snape Manor," he said simply, and he led her away form the hall. She was too tired to put up a fight, and she knew it was useless, so she didn't argue. It was all going to plan, but now came the tricky bit. Convincing the Dark Lord himself. Snape stopped in front of the door of his study, and turned back to Hermione, a vial in his hand.

"I strongly suggest you take this. You want to feel your best in order to face the Dark Lord," he said, holding the vial out to her. The truth was Hermione also wanted to feel her best to face him, so she could act well, and not let anything slip. She pretended to look defeated, and take it from him slowly. He watched her as she drank it, and nodded, satisfied. He looked worried, as though concerned by something. Hermione however, couldn't give a rats arse what he was worried about. She just handed the empty vial back to him, feeling much better. She refused to talk to him at all – no point on wasting her energy on him. He swallowed, almost nervously, and knocked on the door. The door opened, and Hermione and Snape were met by the faces of a smirking Lucius Malfoy, and a pathetic looking Peter Pettigrew. Hermione's eyes narrowed as she saw his cowering form. _Another traitor, _she thought to herself, but her thoughts were interrupted by a cold voice.

"Come in, Miss Granger."

Hermione turned to look at the other side of the room, where three other people sat. One was Draco Malfoy, wearing a smirk identical to his father's, looking over her appreciatively. The next face surprised her though – Blaise Zabini. Italian born, with chocolate brown hair and eyes, and lightly tanned skin. His face was expressionless, as always, but he had always been so quiet in school, she had never guessed him to be a Death Eater. The third figure belonged to non other then Voldermort himself. She almost winced as she laid her eyes upon his rotting face, and she felt fear course through her veins. She was nervous about the meeting, but coming face to face with him was even worse. She felt Snape's hand around her arm, as he dragged her forward to meet his Dark Lord.

"A pleasure, as always Miss Granger. Oh no, I forgot, it's Mrs Snape isn't it?" he said silkily, looking into Hermione's chocolate orbs. Hermione swallowed her fear, and anger replaced it. This was the man who had killed so many innocents – he was the reason people hated her for being a 'Mudblood'.

"It must be, to meet a fellow Mudblood, eh Tom? Haven't seen one of our kind in ages?" she said to him, smirking at the expression on his face. All the occupants of the room looked at her, shocked. _Did she just say that? _Voldermort stood up to face her, he being a foot taller then her.

"Crucio," he threw at her suddenly, and before she knew it she had collapsed on the floor, in immense pain. She refused to scream. Snape closed his eyes at her shaking form, angry at himself for not beign able to do anything. But he whatever he did would make her situation worse, and wherever she went, Voldermort would find her. He always did. As soon as it was over, she slowly rose her head to look up at him, anger flashing in her eyes.

"You're very amusing Hermione, but I suggest that you don't say anything else like that, or your amusing comments may not be so amusing anymore. Let that be a warning to you," he whispered to her, staring down at her menacingly. Hermione decided that annoying him anymore would put their plan under jeopardy, so she shut up.

"I have a proposition for you," he said, as he sat back down in his seat, looking down at her shivering form. _She has resilience, must hand her that. She is essential for our ranks. _

"Join us," he said simply, only to find Hermione looking up at him like he was crazy.

"I'm sorry? You want me to join someone who absolutely hates me and my kind, who has killed many innocents?" she asked him incredulously, as he looked amused at something.

"I noticed that you didn't mention the leader of your Golden Trio, Harry Potter," he said, watching her closely to see her reaction. She looked angry when he mentioned Harry's name.

"That's because I don't care about what happens to that arsehole," she hissed, venomously. Now everyone in the room was curious.

"Oh, and why is that?" Voldermort asked curiously. When she refused to speak, Voldermort cast a truth spell on her. Fortunately Hermione could now combat the truth spell, and could lie to her hearts content while under the spell. Which is what she did.

"I haven't spoken to him for two years. He thought that I was working with Snape so he severed all ties with me, and I with him."

Voldermort lifted the spell of her, obviously pleased with the answer. He knew that he could use that little fact to his advantage.

"Well Mrs Snape, don't you want revenge from him? Did you ever feel like, hurting him as much as he hurt you?" Voldermort asked, silkily. Hermione pretended to ponder the question, while Voldermort smirked, obviously pleased that he was breaking her resilience. "Well my dear, we can help you."

He knelt down in front of her, wiping the hair off her face.

"Join me, my dear, and I will give you that revenge. Not just against Harry Potter, but also against the Ministry, who threw you out of the wizarding world. Against everyone who treated you wrong."

Hermione looked up into his eyes, determination set on her face. _Please Merlin, let this plan work!_

"I'll do it."


	28. Revelations

_Hey guys! Sorry its been so long! I wasn't well for a while, and after that I was too tired to actually write! I hope u guys aren't mad _

_Hope you like the rest of this story._

_I actually have inspiration for another story I will start to write once this is over, and it will hopefully be a Draco, Hermione, Tom Riddle story (of course including Severus !) and _

Voldermort smirked, obviously pleased.

"Of course you will my dear," he said silkily, and then he looked into her eyes, and she felt a prickling sensation inside her mind, as he invaded it. She pushed back all the thoughts she didn't want him to see, leaving her with the images and feelings beneficial to the plan.

_The resentment, hatred and anger Hermione felt towards the Ministry._

_Her in the library at school, her eyes wandering wistfully over some books to do with the Dark Arts._

_Her yelling "I HATE YOU" at Harry._

He finally pulled back, pleased with what he saw.

"Welcome to the Dark side Mrs Snape," he said, smirking. Hermione smirked back slightly, and although it was small, it rivalled Voldermort's pretty well. Blaise looked indifferent to what was happening, and Draco looked pleased. Peter was twitching as usual, but Lucius had a large smirk on his face, as he walked towards her and held out his hand to help her up. She hesitated for a second, then took his hand as he helped her to her feet. He pulled her close so his lips almost touched her ear.

"Welcome indeed, Hermione," he whispered huskily, and Hermione pulled out of his grasp. She smiled up at him seductively, because she could see Snape looking at them from the corner of the room.

"Lucius dear, its treachery to flirt with your fellow Death Eater. Whatever would your wife say?" she said, smirking at the surprised look on his face.

When she turned to look at Snape, she noticed him looking at her strangely. His face was passive, and even his eyes didn't betray his feeling of suspicion. _What is she up to?_

Vldermort turned around to address his most treasured Death Eaters.

"We have a new Death Eater among us; Mrs Snape. Her inauguration ceremony will take place tonight, among the rest of your fellow Death Eaters. Until then, I trust she will be residing with you Severus, in Snape Manor?"

Snape nodded his head to confirm this. Hermione however was thoroughly, for the lack of a better word; pissed. She didn't say anything, but she didn't know how she would cope, staying with the man who ruined her life. She swallowed her pride though, because if she wanted the plan to work, she'd have to do as Voldermort says.

"Good, then until tonight."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They hadn't spoken a word until they reached Snape Manor, when Snape rounded on Hermione.

"What the hell do you think you are playing at?" he hissed at her, as he grabbed her arm.

"What do you mean, Snape?" she said, deliberately using his surname to irritate him. And it worked.

"You will refer to me with respect!" he said to her, his voice dangerously low. This is what set Hermione off.

"Respect? You want me to treat you with respect? Why the hell should I? You didn't exactly do anything to earn my respect did you? Unless you call betraying me, and being the cause of my destruction respect worthy," she said to him angrily, and pulled out of his grasp while he stared at her in shock. She then walked away, not waiting nor wanting to hear his response.

And Snape was left staring after her, as the harsh truth of her words hit home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have s-some interesting news Master M-Malfoy," Peter Pettigrew stammered as he knelt in front of Lucius, who was currently sitting in the armchair, holding a goblet of firewhisky.

"Who is it about Pettigrew?" Lucius drawled, impatience in his tone. He was thinking of Hermione, a slight smirk on his face.

"It's about M-Mrs Snape."

Lucius turned all his attention to the pathetic figure in front of him, suddenly interested at the name of the beautiful woman who was now plaguing his dreams.

"What about her?" he asked, curious.

"It appears that she h-has a child M-master, a son."

Lucius was shocked into silence. _A child? _

"Whose child?" he asked, shock evident in his voice.

"I d-don't know Master."

Lucius relaxed into a devious smirk. The things he could do with that piece of information, and the things he could make Hermione do.

_Hermione, darling. You're playing with fire now._


	29. Malfoy Manor

_Hello guys! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Now, I was thinking that once this finishes, I might make a sequel to it……of course I'll leave the choice up 2 u as u guys are the ones who are going to read it. Please review and tell me what you think. Advice me to either do a sequel OR start a new story with Hermione, Tom Riddle and possibly Draco, or Blaise Zabini! Please tell me what u guys think! _

Hermione hadn't come out of her room since her confrontation with Snape, and he had enough sense to not interrupt her time to herself. She sat on her desk, and took out her quill to write two words:

_Inauguration tonight._

She then tied it onto the leg of her owl, who had faithfully found where she was staying.

"To Remus," she whispered, and she watched the bird fly out into the distance. She stood at the window frame for a while, thinking about everything that had happened in her life. She never expected that one day she would have Snape's son and become a member of the Death Eaters. Her musings were interrupted however, by a quiet knocking on the door.

"Enter."

She didn't turn around when she heard someone entering her room, not needing to turn around to know who it was. He came up next to her, and turned his gaze to the horizon as well, as they stood in silence. There was nothing left to say. They stood there for a few minutes, unmoving, until Snape finally broke the silence.

"You'd better get ready for the ceremony. Winky will bring your dress and your robes up for you."

With that he turned around and left, not saying anything more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione looked at herself in the full length mirror, and an epitome of beauty looked back at her. She wore a long, black, silk dress up to her ankles, with a slit on one side which began just above her knee. Her shoulders and arms were bare, and there was rich embroidery across the chest. On top of that she wore see through black robes, sleeves which hung loose across her wrists, he arms embroidered in the same pattern of the dress. Her hair was curled, and tumbled in waves down her back. For makeup, she wore eyeliner, mascara along with light black eye shadow, and her lipstick matched perfectly, with slight gloss on the top. All in all, she looked perfect, especially along with the jewellery and the heeled black shoes. Exactly what she was aiming for – dark.

She took a deep breath, knowing what she had to do. _For all the other muggle borns in the world. And for my son. _ The door was knocked again, and she opened it, to find a very stunned Snape looking back at her.

_She looks……wow. I've never been speechless before but……WOW. _He swallowed and tried to gain his composure.

"Are you ready?" he asked, politely and formally. He wore black robes, as usual, but they were made or the finest material. She nodded curtly, and stared as he held out his arm to her.

"As much as you may hate me, it would look better if we arrived as…..husband and wife," he said, hesitating at the word husband. Hermione raised her eyebrow, but said nothing more as she put her arm in his. She wasn't going to make life easy for him though, she had decided she was just going to treat him as though he didn't exist. She was no longer angry with him, she just felt as though there was nothing between them. Not love, not hate. Nothing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at the destination of her inauguration: Malfoy Manor. As they arrived outside the large gates of Malfoy Manor, she looked at him questioningly.

"The inaugurations are held at Malfoy Manor because Lucius is the right hand man of Voldermort. He is the most important Death Eater, therefore every meeting and every ceremony will be held here in the future," he explained to her, and after saying his name at the gates, they opened to let him in. The doors of the manor was opened by none other then Narcissa Malfoy.

"Oh Severus," she cried, with over exaggerated happiness as he kissed him on each cheek. In fact everything about her seemed artificial. Her clothes were overly modest, with a high necked collar, and a shade of deep blue. Her features were composed as though they were carved in ice, no emotions showing. She turned to Hermione, and her features seemed to become icier then usual.

"Mrs Snape I believe?" she said with distaste, and didn't even move to shake hands with her. She turned around to lead them indoors, and the interior of the manor was even more beautiful then that of Snape's. As they entered the hall, the lighting from the large chandeliers was beautiful. There were many people, all dressed very formerly, as though going to a ball. Hermione looked up at the large, spiralling staircase, to see Lucius walking down them. He wore a very aristocratic high neck pair of black robes, and he looked even more deadly handsome then usual. He soon spotted Snape, and his eyes turned to Hermione. His eyes widened appreciatively at her beauty, and he smirked slightly as he headed down to meet them. Snape noticed Lucius' reaction, and bit back a growl.

"Severus," he said as he shook Snape's hand, and then he turned to Hermione. "And Mrs Snape," he said silkily, as he kissed the back of her hand, holding her hand longer then required. "What a pleasure."

Hermione pulled her hand out of his, rather forcefully, and he smirked at this, while Snape (although pleased) didn't express any emotions.

"Let us see what the evening brings with it," Lucius said, mainly to Hermione.

_I am going to enjoy myself with you Hermione, tonight. _


	30. Inauguration and aftermath

_Heya guys! Next chappie coming up! Just to remind the few of u that are slightly confused – I will be letting u guys know what happened to Hermione in between the 2 year gap!_

_And as for Snape finding out about his kid – READ AND FIND OUT! _

Hermione and Lucius' eyes met for a split second, distrust in Hermione's and an evil glint in Lucius'. Snape looked at Lucius suspiciously. _He's up to something, but what? _Before anything more could be said, silence filled the hall, and Voldermort started to descend down the stairs. Everyone bowed down, and Hermione followed suite.

"Rise, my children," he said, his voice echoing through the room, as everyone slowly rose from their positions. "As you all know, we are here to welcome a new member among our ranks - someone very valuable to our future plans – Mrs Hermione Snape."

A shocked silence fell, as everyone processed this new found revelation. Snape's wife – the one who went to Azkaban and was banished from the wizarding world? OF course at that time all the Death Eaters had celebrated the Mudblood going to prison – but what was she doing here?

"Come forward, Mrs Snape."

Everyone watched her as she walked across the hall to Voldermort. No one dared to oppose the will of the Dark Lord, but many were outraged. A mudblood? Harry Potter's best friend? Hermione arrived in front of Voldermort, and bowed low to show respect. In actual fact she was trying to hide the disgust in her eyes at what was about to happen.

"Rise, Hermione."

Hermione stood up, knowing what was about to happen next. She was going to receive the very mark that everyone despised and feared. The Dark Mark. She held out her left arm to him, not betraying any of the fear she felt. She suddenly felt a sharp, burning sensation on her forearm and Voldermort ran his fingers across it, but she didn't flinch. When it was finished, Voldermort chuckled lightly.

"Not only beautiful, but also brave. Very admirable, Mrs Snape. Let's just not hope it's any of that foolish Gryffindor bravery, because now, you are a Slytherin."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape watched all of this through guarded eyes. He should have been happy at the thought of Hermione being on his side, but he didn't. She shouldn't be here – she may not be completely innocent, but she was still not ready to face the atrocities that Death Eaters do. Her innocence that she had left would no longer exist. The Hermione who he loved would die forever, and someone much worse would take her place. _I must talk to her. _Similar thoughts were running through the head of a dark, Italian figure standing in the corner of the hall, next to a smirking Draco. _She doesn't belong here._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione took a glass of red wine off the table, and swallowed it all in one go. _It's done, now there is no going back._

"Careful Mrs Snape, you wouldn't want to get drunk now would you?" a voice drawled behind her, full of amusement. She knew who it was without even needing to turn around, but seeing Snape watching her from the corner of her eye, she decided to play along. She turned around and smirked at him seductively.

"How do you know that isn't my aim, Mr Malfoy?" she said, and she raised her eyebrow suggestively. She noticed the way in which a muscle twitched in Snape's jaw at seeing her actions. _Good. _Lucius seemed even more amused, and he smirked at her display.

"Well I wouldn't want you to be drunk, because I have something I want to discuss with you. Something _important,_" Lucius said, watching for her reaction closely. Hermione's insides seemed to have frozen. _Could he have found out about me being in the Order? _She allowed her face to relax into a slight smile, not betraying her inner fears.

"Important? Now what could that possibly be? If you're going to propose, my answer would be no," she joked lightly, and Lucius chuckled, and took her arm in his. Hermione froze at his touch, but knowing the role she had to play, she allowed herself to relax.

"Let's go somewhere more……private," he suggested, as he took her arm and led her up the stairs.

"Actually, I don't…" she started, panicking, but Lucius just smirked and brought his mouth close to her ear.

"Now dear, we're going to go and have a long discussion, about _Alex,"_ he said, and smirked at her stricken expression. All the colour disappeared from her face, and she started to tremble slightly, as she let herself be led away by Lucius. _How could he have found out? They promised me they wouldn't let anyone find out!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape had missed this exchange, as he had been led away by Voldermort into the balcony of the mansion.

"I want you to keep an eye on your wife, Severus. She seems trustworthy, but we can't risk it. Everything depends on her."

"Yes my Lord."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a pair of dark brown eyes however, who had been watching Hermione quite closely, and saw her shocked reaction to something that Lucius said. He excused himself from his present company, and followed them up the stairs. He put an invisibility charm on himself, and followed them into the room they walked into.


	31. Deal with the Devil

_Heya guys! Once again I bring u to the next chapter! Hope a few more questions will be answered _

_And to those of u who guessed right as to whom the brown eyed man was – well done!_

Blaise watched them, as Lucius led Hermione to the couch, where she sank down onto it, stricken. Lucius smirked at her expression, and headed over to the bar, where he brought out two wine glasses and started to fill them with red wine.

"Well my dear. You have yourself in quite a predicament haven't you now?" he said, his tone smooth as he put the wine bottle down and picked up the two glasses. He headed over to the couch where he put a glass into Hermione's unresisting, trembling hands. He then sat beside her, resting his arm onto the arm of the couch, obviously enjoying himself. He then leant forward and caught her chin in his fingers, turning her face towards him. Her eyes were filled with tears, her face pale.

"Now, I want some questions answered. Who is the father of your son?" he asked. Blaise's eyes widened in shock. _She has a son? But she's my age! _She swallowed and turned her head away from him, refusing to answer. He wasn't deterred however, and he just grabbed her chin even more forcefully and pulled her face back towards him. This time a solitary tear did fall down her cheek, and Lucius kissed it off gently.

"In fact," he whispered against her cheek, "I don't want to know. I just want to know that if you want to keep this little – ah – detail, secret, and I assume that you do since you blatantly didn't tell anyone, then we have to make a deal."

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and closed her eyes. She knew that she didn't have a choice.

"Become my mistress Hermione. Succumb to me."

Hermione's eyes flew open, and she looked at Lucius incredulously. Blaise didn't move a muscle. She stood up, dropping the glass she was holding.

"Are you crazy?" she yelled, as Lucius calmly stood up, towering over her.

"I think I may be, wanting a Mudblood. What the hell is it about you that makes me think of you constantly? I really think I am crazy, but you are the one who has made me so," he said, his steely eyes filled with anger and lust. Hermione just looked at him like he was mad.

"No way in hell will I ever even touch you," she hissed and him and turned around to head for the door. Instead of looking angry, he just looked amused.

"Not even to keep that son of yours safe?" he asked, smirking as she suddenly halted. "Yes Hermione, I have him."

She spun around to face him.

"You're lying," she said, her voice quiet and unsure. His smirk widened.

"Really?" he said, and he started to inspect his nails. "If you're willing to take that risk then……" He let the sentence trail off as he looked up at her. After a moments silence, she spoke.

"Prove it. Prove that you have him," she said, crossing her arms. Lucius sighed, and took something out of his pocket which looked strangely like-

"His sweater!" she cried heartbrokenly as she ran forward and took it in her hands. Mrs Weasley had knitted it for him, and it had an A in the middle with a teddy bear on the other side. She looked up at him, anger clouding her face. She raised her arm to slap him but he caught it.

"How dare you! If you touch him I'll…." She screamed as she fought against his grip.

"Now, now Hermione. I don't think you are in any position to threaten me. Now, what do you say, do we have a deal?"

Hermione was broken. What other choice did she have but to say –

"Yes."

Lucius smirked triumphantly. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear. What did you say?"

"Yes," she sobbed as tears flew freely down her cheeks. He had found her one weakness and used it against her. And he had won. He moved his hands down to her waist and pulled her closer, as he claimed her lips harshly in a possessive kiss.

"Good. We have a deal. Now we must be getting downstairs or your husband and my wife might start to get suspicious," he said as he wiped the tears off her face. "The bathroom is there my dear. Freshen up and then come downstairs. Wait for about 10 minutes after I go, so it doesn't look suspicious." Before he could leave however, she called out to him.

"Please, we have a deal. Now let him go!"

Lucius turned around, looking amused. "You may look beautiful and innocent, but I know that deep down you are just as cunning and devious as a Slytherin. Not until we – consummate- our agreement."

With this he left her with a swish of his robes. Hermione collapsed onto her knees as soon as he had left, sobbing, thinking she was alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaise took off the invisibility charm and looked at the sobbing woman, who was oblivious to him.

"Giving up so easily?" he said.

Hermione jumped at him voice and looked up at him, surprised. She wiped the tears off her face and stood up.

"What do you-?"

"You're going to let him take advantage of you without fighting back? What happened to that Gryffindor defiance and bravery?" he mocked, earning a surprised glare from Hermione.

"Y-you heard?"

Blaise smirked, but then rolled his eyes at her worried look.

"You're secret is safe with me. In fact on top of that, I'm prepared to help you," he said. She looked at him with distrusting eyes.

"Why would you help me?" she asked, obviously not believing he would do so without a catch. His eyes hardened slightly, clouding over with anger and pain.

"I'm not going to let that bastard do to you what he did to my sister."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat there 10 minutes later, as a shocked Hermione processed the information she had received. She watched Blaise as he stared into the fire, eyes ablaze with anger and pain. _He's been through so much. _Lucius had raped and beaten his sister to death in front of him, in order to make him turn to Voldermort. His parents had allowed this, because she was a disgrace to the Zabini line-she loved a muggle. He had vowed to himself that he would join the Death Eaters, to get revenge from Lucius and the rest of them.

Blaise straightened himself up and turned to Hermione, his eyes softening as he turned to Hermione. She looked just like his sister, the brown hair and the warm, chocolate eyes. He would help her, even if he paid for it with his life. He would help her, and she in turn would help him get revenge from Lucius.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" she asked him, knowing it was risky. He nodded, regarding her.

"I'll protect you and your child, no matter what it takes."


	32. Secrets revealed

_Hello people! Hope you guys like the way the story is progressing so far! Here is the awaited chapter! _

_Thanks for all of ur reviews! I really do take into account ideas and suggestions so don't forget to give some!_

_Originally I had written something, but then the electricity went out (in the middle of bloody London!) for 3 hours, and so my original version of this chapter got lost – this is therefore the second version. I'm sure the first one was much better._

_P.S. I know my writing may seem a bit immature at times but please don't mind it! I'm only 15 lol!_

Snape had finally finished his discussion with Voldermort and Pettigrew, and he was relieved to see Hermione standing with a glass of wine, next to Blaise. He walked up to Hermione, hearing only a bit of their conversation.

"So how old is he then?" Blaise asked.

"Two," Hermione replied, affectionately, "But he likes to think of himself as much older." They laughed, and Blaise looked into her eyes.

"He'll be fine," Blaise said softly, and Hermione sighed and nodded, remembering that Blaise had told her to wait until the end of the party (until they got home) before trying to contact someone from the order and find out if Alex had actually been taken or not, so it wouldn't look suspicious. She was however, having a hard time trying to act casual. Blaise noticed Snape, who then allowed himself to be seen.

"Hello Professor," Blaise said, and Snape nodded in response.

"So, who'll be fine?" Snape asked, as he eyed Hermione strangely, an unreadable look in his eye. Hermione froze and swallowed, but allowed her expression to be neutral.

"Ginny Weasley's son. He wasn't well the last time I spoke to her," she said, trying not to sound like she was lying. Snape merely raised an eyebrow, but chose to not say anything more on the topic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione and Snape were the last to leave Malfoy Manor. Narcissa's smile once again turned icy as she looked upon Hermione.

"Farewell, Mrs Snape," she said, her tone betraying slight fury. Hermione frowned slightly, wondering what she did to receive such anger. Lucius took Hermione's hand in his, his steely grey eyes gleaming.

"Goodbye, Mrs Snape. I hope to be seeing you soon," he said as he lay a kiss on the back of her hand, smirking against it as he did so. Hermione's eyes flashed, and she pulled her hand out of his grasp once again, hearing him chuckling as she did. Snape noted their exchange in suspicion. _Something is going on, and I'm going to find out what._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as they reached the Manor, Hermione turned to escape to her room, when Snape's deep voice brought her to a halt.

"Dinner will be ready in a short while."

Hermione turned back to him, her expression blank.

"I'm not hungry." With that she walked out of the room, not waiting to hear his response. Snape sighed and went over to the alcohol cabinet to get a bottle of firewhisky, before he sat back onto the couch. She refused to even talk to him. But he knew something was up with Hermione. He poured himself a glass of the liquor, and took a sip, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully. _What is she hiding? _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione scrambled around in the desk of her room, looking for a quill and some paper. She finaly found some and scribbled a note:

**Remus,**

**Meet me in the Shrieking Shack ASAP.**

**H.G.**

She then opened the window, to find her owl fluffing its feathers. She smiled and patted its head.

"You always manage to find me," she said affectionately, as she attached the letter to its leg, and watched it fly into the horizon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An owl suddenly appeared in front of Snape, an owl that wasn't his. He realised his wards had worked; any owl sent with a letter from his grounds, couldn't leave without him seeing the letter first. He furrowed his brow as he read the letter. _What could Hermione possibly want with Lupin? I thought she hated them all…and she mentioned Weasley, although she claimed to the Dark Lord that she hated them all and she wanted revenge. _Snape put the letter down, thoroughly confused.

_Today I find out what you're hiding from all of us._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione had quickly flooed away after confirming from Winky that Snape was indeed in his room. She pulled her cloak even tighter around her to guard herself from the wind, until she finally reached the Shrieking shack. She opened the creaking door and slipped in (after making sure that no one was watching her). No one was there yet. She rubbed her arms to keep herself warm as she closed her eyes in anticipation. She almost screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder, but was relieved to see Lupin's face.

"Remus!" she cried as she flung her arms around him, and Lupin stiffened slightly. She moved back to look at him, but he was wearing a strangely blank look, not the usual lopsided grin. She swallowed as she looked as his face, hoping that it wasn't because Alex was taken.

"Remus where's Alex?" she asked, her hands gripping his arms desperately.

"Alex?" Lupin said, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Yes Alex! You know my son? About ye high?" she said sarcastically, but her heart skipped a few worried beats. _Was he acting weird because he didn't want her to know? _Lupin's face was a mask of shock as she said 'son'. This shock slowly dissolved into anger as he gripped her arms.

"Whose son?" he hissed fiercely, and she looked up at him, surprised and confused. Hermione pulled herself out of his grip.

"Sweet Merlin Remus! Why are you acting like this? If something happened to him please just tell me!" she almost screamed, too distraught to notice his strange behaviour as a few tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Malfoy said that he has Alex! He said that if he wants me to keep Alex alive and safe as well as keep Snape from knowing that it's his son then I have to….." She couldn't go any further, and her eyes were too full of tears to notice the stricken expression on Lupin's face. She turned away from him and wiped her tears, bracing herself to yell at Lupin for not doing as he had promised, and not looking after Alex. She turned around to face him.

"How could you have…." She trailed off as instead of a pair of warm hazel eyes, and cold pair of shocked obsidian eyes glared back at her.


	33. Discoveries

_Thank you guys for all of your reviews! No negative remarks – glad ive impressed u guys! Now back to the chapter and the dreamy guy with obsidian eyes….ahhhh! I love writing the story, trying to figure out what the characters should be saying and doing is a lot of fun! Hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am _

Hermione couldn't breathe as she looked into the eyes of Snape. _That's why he was acting so weird…Polyjuice potion! _Her head spun as she looked at his expression. Shock. Hurt. _Fury._ He was frozen to the spot, which was lucky for Hermione because he looked like he could murder her. He had a hundred questions running through his head, but for one of the first times in his life, he was thrown off track. He didn't know what the hell to do. First thing first. He covered his eyes with his hand as he breathed in deeply.

"Is it true?" he asked, voice breaking slightly. Hermione swallowed, trembling slightly as she struggled to find her voice.

"ANSWER ME!" he shouted, losing control. Hermione nodded quickly.

"Y-yes…."

Snape stormed over to her, grabbing her by the upper arms, his eyes shone with unshed tears, his eyes displaying the torrid emotions going through him.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" he shouted at her, his hold tightening, but Hermione didn't seem to notice. They were both in too much shock to know what was going on around them. For the first time, it was a father talking to the mother of his child. A child he was never told about.

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I HAVE?" she screamed back, as his eyes widened slightly at her fury. "YOU DID NOTHING FOR ME, AND YOU DID NOTHING FOR YOUR SON!" She calmed down slightly at the pain in his eyes, and she finally told him what had been hurting her for the past two years.

"You never gave me chance," she whispered, voice full of pain. His hold on her loosened slightly as she looked him in the eyes. "You left me, and never once did you come to ask how I was, or what I was doing. Even when you brought me to Snape Manor, you never asked, and I never told." He let go of her suddenly, causing her to almost fall to the ground. He slumped onto the floor, shoulders hunched. He put his head in his hands in despair. He had a son and he never knew about him. Hermione closed her eyes. She was angry at him, but he still had the right to know. Alex was his son. Not for the first time, she felt sorry for Snape. She slowly went to kneel beside him, not looking at him, but instead straight ahead, at the wall.

"He is two years old at the moment, and his name is Alexander. He's really cheeky, and his has my eyes, but other then that he looks just like you. He is also stubborn like you and has a peculiar love of the colour black," she said, smiling sadly as Snape hung onto every word, his head still in his hands. "In fact, he once said to a guest I had 'Do you have a penis?'," she laughed at the memory, tears slowly cascading down her cheek, "his Uncle Ron," she continued, both oblivious to the fact that she had openly stated that she spoke to Ron, "taught him that." She was about to continue, when she was stopped by Snape, as he moved his head to look up at her.

"Show me."

"Excuse me?" she asked, confused.

"Show me."

It was a command, but Hermione didn't know what he meant. Then it hit her – Pensieve. She looked at him, surprised by his demand. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I want to see it. I want to see everything that happened to you since I….." he trailed off, but he was still looking at her, determined. "I want to see you and my son. I want to see everything I lost while I was away from you." Hermione didn't know what to say, what could she? He was looking so lost, that she felt she owed it to him. She didn't even know why, after everything he had done to her, but she felt she had to. She nodded, nervously.

"But first, I want to know why you did it," she said looking at him, "why you betrayed my trust and left me."

Snape inhaled sharply. _He had to tell her. It was now or never. _

"To save you."

(I could have left it there – but I feel like being nice to you guys for once, so I'll continue )

She looked at him, her face betraying her incredulity. He sighed and stood up, turning away from her.

"Voldermort had ordered me to gain you trust and find out everything about Potter from you. I had to do so by being nice, and gradually you fell in love with me," he said, and swallowed before he continued, "And I fell in love with you. Lucius must have told this to the Dark Lord. He was already furious that I had married you, as he wished it would have been him. The Dark Lord was angry, and felt as though I would betray him for the love I had – still have – for you. He ordered for me to attack Hogwarts, knowing fully well that the power of Albus," he swallowed as he said his name, remembering how he had killed him, "wouldn't allow us to get very far. His whole aim was for you to see me as a Death Eater, and hate me for it. He had told me that if I found Albus and didn't kill him, he would kill you." Snape bowed his head in shame and distress.

"He was like a father to me, but I couldn't risk you being hurt. When you saw me kill him, I panicked. I wanted to bring you back to me, many times, but I knew that you being close to me would put you in danger. My love for you would kill you, and I wanted to keep you as far away from me as possible, but every minute away from you killed me." He stopped abruptly, realising what he had said. He had, for the first time in his life, poured his heart out to someone. He closed his eyes, waiting for her reaction. A few seconds went by in silence, and he finally turned around to see, when she grabbed his face and pulled him close, kissing him. They kissed each other passionately, making up for the two years they missed together. She finally pulled away from him, knowing she could trust him. The look in his eyes proved it to her.

"I love you," he confessed to her, which made her eyes water up in tears.

"I love you too Severus."

"I'm sorry Hermione," he whispered as he placed his forehead on hers. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through."

She smiled through her tears and pulled him close, resting her head on his shoulder. And she felt complete. She felt as though she belonged there, and she felt safe. He pulled away slowly.

"Now I want to see."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had apparated to Snape Manor, and now stood in front of a large pensieve bowl. Snape took out his wand, and pointed it at her forehead.

"Think of everything that happened since I last saw you. Push them to the front of your mind," he instructed her gently and she closed her eyes. A long, silvery substance was extracted, and placed in the bowl. HE turned to her.

"It will only seem like 2 minutes to you, so I'll be back soon," he said as he took her hands in his, kissing her gently. He then turned back to pensieve and bent his head forward, only to be sucked into it.

_Two years earlier………………_


	34. Pensieve

_Thank u for the reviews all you lovely people! I'm glad that most of u like it!_

_I have had a few mistakes pointed out to me (like the fact the Veritaserum takes a month to brew etc.) _

_Once again I sincerely apologise – just have to say that this is my first story, I am 15 and I am swamped with work (with my major exams so close) therefore please try and forget about it! LOL!_

_If anyone wants to talk to me personally, just email me or add me to their msn!_

_Here is the next chapter!_

Snape watched everything through Hermione's eyes, and felt everything she felt. The hurt and betrayal she felt when she saw him kill Dumbledore, and the shock she felt when she woke up in Azkaban. He clenched his fists as he swallowed down a lump in his throat as he saw the haunted look in her eyes, and the pain she felt during her stay. He watched as Hermione pleaded to Lupin to get her out of there, and his resolve almost broke at her begging like that. _All because of him. _He watched on as the trial appeared in front of him, and he admired the way she sat there, cool and collected. He watched her reaction as she was told that she was pregnant, and he saw the shock flitter across her face, but he also felt her feelings. Of affection and love, and the strength to go on. He heard her thoughts – _you and me against the world, _and he wished that that had been him. He felt her despair as her wand was broken, and felt something die inside of her. He had known about the trial, but seeing this happen through her eyes was a heartbreaking experience. He saw everything up until she blacked out on the pavement, unconsciously trying to grab her before she fell, but to no use as everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hermione groaned and her eyes flickered open, not knowing where she was. She rubbed her forehead in confusion, and suddenly a bout of nausea overtook her. She quickly sat up and covered her mouth with her hands, gagging as she tried to hold it back from rising, but then she heard a motherly shushing noise, as a small metal dish was placed in front of her. She opened her eyes and looked up to find a very portly and motherly blond woman, who looked to be about middle aged. She had a look of maternal concern and she rubbed Hermione's back._

"_There, there dear. Just wait until it passes, then we'll give you something to help," she soothed as she pulled the hair out of Hermione's face. Though Hermione hadn't a clue who the woman was, she felt safe and slightly more content at the thought of someone there to help her. Slowly the nausea passed, and she felt the woman gently push her back and wipe her lips for her. Hermione blinked up at the woman in confusion, and as she looked around she noticed she was in a hospital ward of some sort._

"_How did I…?" she started, but she was interrupted by the woman smiling down at her gently._

"_You were found collapsed on the roadside in a very weak state. You were then brought here to the hospital, and you have been unconscious for a whole day," she explained to her as she touched her forehead to feel for a fever. Hermione looked slightly panicked, but the woman reassured her._

"_The baby is fine dear."_

_Hermione let out a breath of relief. What would she do if she lost the baby? There would be nothing to live for, and nowhere to go. After all everyone she knew and all of her old friends severed all ties with her after the news of the murders of her parents. They all believed she had done it, and all the evidence had led towards her for a while. No one would want to see her again. This was her world, yet she was a stranger in it._

"_How many months are you?" she asked, her tone inquiring. Hermione looked confused for a moment, until she understood. _

"_About a month." _

_The woman's eyes looked towards her left hand, and noticed the wedding ring on her finger, then looked back up at her face, frowning slightly._

"_How old are you?" _

"_18," Hermione lied, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention from her._

"_And the….father?" she asked, noticing the way Hermione's eyes glazed over with tears._

"_Dead." It was close to the truth – he was dead for her anyway. _Snape felt these feelings, and he felt something tear at his heart as he heard those words._ The woman pulled her into a hug. "Oh you poor dear," she muttered as she pulled away, stroking her hair, then remembering she came here to do a job, she straightened up._

"_You are well enough to be discharged today," she said, her smile faltering as she noticed the panic of the girl in front of her. _

"_B-but…." Hermione muttered. Where the hell would she go? She looked up at the woman, looking at the badge as she did so. June Madison._

"_Nurse Madison, do you know if there is anywhere I could get…lodgings?" she asked, and immediately Nurse Madison's face turned sympathetic again. _

"_My dear, London is a very busy place…especially at this time of year. It would be hard," she said as she noted the crestfallen look on Hermione's face. _You can't just let this girl starve on the streets, especially when she's pregnant! _June thought to herself. _Snape felt the feelings of despair as she realised that she had nowhere to go, and he glared at the Nurse. Damn woman! Do something!

"_But my dear, you're always welcome to stay with me. I have an extra bedroom since the children are married…" the nurse said, and Hermione looked up at her, eyes hopeful._

"_Thank you so much. I mean, I will pay of course, in fact I'm going to look for a job and I would pay for the lodgings and everything! I wouldn't even be a nuisance I swear! You won't need to cook I'll…" she rambled, but the nurse just laughed and patted Hermione's cheek with motherly affection._

"_It would be a pleasure."_

Snape felt relieved himself. She had somewhere to stay, she wasn't going to living on the streets. He always thought that the problem of muggles was that they let their feelings take the better of them, and he always detested it. But now he was starting to think that it was a blessing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Will be continued, and hopefully much more interesting next time! Sorry for the delay I just had an assignment due which I had to get done!**


	35. A new home

_Heya guys I'm back! I'd like to apologise for the wait, im just seriously loaded with work (with GCSES in a month and a half) Please forgive me!_

_A wonderful reader called 'Miss Lina' is currently on chapter 4 of translating this story into German and I'd just like to give her a big thank you! I did look at it and it is very well written (though I didn't really understand it, so I got my friend to read it for me). I'm glad that I have devoted readers and reviewers!_

_IF any of you want to talk to me just add me to their hotmail or email me!_

_On to the next chapter…_

Snape had just finished watching this exchange, when everything became a blur, and a new scene came into focus.

_Hermione walked into a small yet comfortable apartment. It was modest, but Hermione thought it was perfect. It was just like home. She then remembered her parents, and tears formed in her eyes. Merlin, she missed them. _Snape saw the tears in her eyes and felt the longing in her heart, and it tore him apart. She was so young yet she had lost so much.

_The nurse noticed this, and pulled Hermione into her arms._

"_There, there child," she cooed into her ear as she stroked her hair, which made Hermione miss her mother even more, which caused a strangled sob to escape. She had no one in the world, and everyone she loved left her. She thought of Snape, but it hurt too much to do so. _Snape sensed this, and guilt once again clouded him._ The nurse led her over to the sofa and sat her down gently. She waited until she calmed down, before she went into the kitchen and brought a glass of water back for Hermione, which she accepted gratefully._

"_Thanks Mrs….." she started, but the nurse broke her off with a chuckle._

"_Enough with the formalities, call me Claire, dear," she said warmly, and Hermione returned her warmth with a thankful smile._

Snape couldn't help but smile slightly to himself. She found herself a mother figure to take care of her. He was then led through flashes of her life with Claire.

_Hermione laughed at a joke Claire made as she stirred the soup they were going to have for dinner. _

_Claire tucked Hermione's hair behind her ear as she threw up in the toilet._

_Claire kissed Hermione's forehead affectionately as Hermione dozed off to sleep._

He was then thrown into a new scene, about two months after Hermione started to live with Claire.

_Hermione stood inside the chic restaurant 'Noir', and she pulled on her classy black dress nervously. _Claire tried so hard to get me a job in this restaurant, I can't let her down, _she thought to herself. She took in a deep breath. The customers would be arriving soon, since it was already 6:00pm. _

"_Relax, you'll be fine," a young girl of about 24 said to her kindly. "It's nerve racking the first time, but you'll get used to it". She had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and Hermione liked her already. They started talking, and Hermione found out her name was Kelly, and soon enough, Claire wasn't the only friend Hermione had. _

Snape looked on as once again, another day came into focus.

_Hermione was in the back of the restaurant, pulling on a long black coat on top of her short black dress. She was only three months pregnant, so she wasn't showing yet. She ran her fingers through her hair as she put a pill in her mouth and swallowed it with a gulp of water. _Snape knew that it was and anti-nausea tablet, and he felt a twinge of pain run through her as she realised that if she was in the Wizarding world, she could have a potion to rid herself of it completely. _She was about to leave, when the restaurant phone rang, and she quickly picked it up._

"_Hello," she asked, wondering who it could be at this time, since it was 11:30pm. _

"_Hello, is this Hermione Granger," a man's voice asked through the phone. Hermione frowned confused._

"_Yes it is, and who is this?" she asked._

"_This is Dr Daniel Harris, I found out from my patient that you live with her. Ms Claire Madison?"_

_Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "Claire? Oh my God what happened to her?"_

"_I'm sorry, I can't tell you down the phone, could you please come to St. Patricks hospital as soon as possible?" _

"_Of course, I'll be right there," she said and quickly hung up the phone. _Snape could feel the dread that rushed through her veins, and the panic she felt. _Her heart was beating fast and her mouth felt dry. She quickly rushed out of the restaurant and caught a cab, fearing for the worst._

Snape then saw Hermione running through the hospital doors, up to the reception.

"_Excuse me, where can I find a Dr Daniel Harrison?" she asked urgently, but the nurse just held her hand up, signalling for her to wait._

"_Oh my God, she what…..does her husband know?" the receptionist giggled down the phone, and Hermione clenched her jaw, her eyes flashing angrily. _Snape could feel her fury, and her need to wring the receptionist's neck. _Hermione roughly grabbed the phone from her and placed it back on the receiver._

"_Where can I find a Dr Daniel Harris, dammit?" she hissed, and the receptionist first looked angry, but at seeing the rage on Hermione's face, quietly picked up the phone to bleep him._

Snape saw Hermione sitting in front of a young good looking Doctor of probably about 28, with chestnut brown hair and a chiselled jaw. Snape clenched his jaw in jealousy, but watched the scene in front of him. _Hermione however wasn't looking at him, she was looking at Claire, lying on the bed, eyes closed and face pale. _

"_What happened?" she asked, her eyes full of sadness, her voice breaking slightly with emotion. _Snape could feel her self-hatred, her thoughts of how bad things happened to everyone she loves.

_The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder, comfortingly._

"_She has been a patient of ours for quite a while, for 2 years actually, since we first diagnosed her with leukaemia," he said, and Hermione immediately turned her eyes to his, shock evident in them. _

"_Leukaemia?" she whispered, and her eyes shimmered with tears. "What but h-how, she never….."_

"_She never wanted you to know," he said quietly, his hand tightening on her shoulder. "She told me about you, since we were quite close. She told me about everything that had happened to you, and she didn't want to upset you any more. We were looking for a bone marrow donor, but…." He trailed off, unable to say anymore. They sat in silence for a while, Hermione staring at Claire's face, her face blank, and when she spoke, her voice monotone._

"_She was feeling ill for the past few weeks. I told her to go and see a doctor but she refused. 'Just a bug' she said." Hermione closed her eyes, as she swallowed a lump in her throat, but unable to keep the tears from escaping. Soon she was sobbing in Dr Harris's arms, while they comforted each other in their embrace._

Snape looked on, hating this Daniel Harris immediately, and he was soon taken into another scene.


	36. Surprise visitor

_Yet another delay……what can I say apart from sorry? I'm just seriously stressed now days but I will try and write as soon as often. Glad you are liking the story so far, hopefully it will keep getting better and better_

_Any suggestions for a storyline are open as I am a very flexible writer_

_On with the chapter…_

Snape was once again pulled into another scene. He could tell that it was a month or two later, as Hermione's stomach was protruding, and her pregnancy was now visible. _Hermione was wiping tables in the restaurant at the end of the day, obviously exhausted. She closed her eyes and touched her stomach in slight discomfort, _at which Snape tensed immediately. _She opened her eyes again and carried on cleaning. She had to in order to earn a living. She heard the restaurant door open._

"_We're closed," she said, turning around, to face a chestnut haired man with dark brown eyes, and she smiled slightly._

"_Dr Harris…." She started, but he interrupted her:_

"_Dan."_

_She smiled and conceded. "Alright then, Dan. What a pleasant surprise. Is everything alright?"_

_He looked at her closely with a calculating gaze._

"_You're pale, and you have dark circles under your eyes. Your body is exhausted yet you still keep working; why?" he asked, concerned. Hermione looked surprised, then turned her eyes to the ground. Within a moment, Dan was close to her, pulling her chin up gently but deftly to meet his gaze._

"_I don't know what happened to you, but you have a sadness in you eyes which tells me that you've been through a lot," he whispered, and wiped away a stray tear. He gently stroked her cheek, and then moved away from her, gently taking her hand. _

"_Come on, I'll drop you home." _

A low, dangerous growl escaped from Snape's throat as he watched this exchange, not liking where this was going. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he watched scenes fly by.

_Dan saying something to make Hermione laugh._

_Him helping her sit down, and lift heavy objects for her._

_Their first kiss._

Snape felt like breaking something, preferably Daniel bloody Harris' neck. Repeatedly. Yet alongside the fury, he felt deep remorse. He should have been the one helping her through her pregnancy, drying her tears, kissing her.

_Hermione heard the doorbell. The house was now officially hers since Claire had written it in her will, and Hermione tried her best not to move anything, because everything reminded her of Claire. She went to open the door, only for her mouth to drop open in shock._

_Cornelius Fudge._

_Ministor of Magic._

_The judge who charged her guilty. _

"_What……" she stammered._

"_May I come in?"_


	37. The new decree

_Soooo sorry its been so long! I had the loooongest month doing exams (GCSE's) and as well as that, like an idiot, I agreed to do separate sciences (triple award) which not only means extra work, but I finish later then every1 else (on Monday). I am an idiot. But I decided to get in another chapter for u wonderful people._

_As well as that, I am currently working on an other story, which I have the story for in my mind and I love it already! It is called 'Careless Whisper' and the characters will be: Sephora Black, Tom Riddle and Draco Malfoy. I CAN'T WAIT! I should have the first chapter up today so please read it, I promise it will not disappoint. It may even be better then this story….hope u enjoy this chapter!_

Snape looked at Fudge's face, utterly shocked. What the hell could that bastard want now? A low growl erupted from his throat, but he was saved from having to throw his floaty body into the arsehole when-

_SLAM._

_Hermione slammed the door on Fudge's face, her own face turning pink with anger. How dare he?Before she could do anything else, she heard a 'pop' from behind her._

"_Now, that's no way to treat a guest is it now?" Fudge asked calmly, as he made himself comfortable on the couch. "Well, I guess tea is out of the question then?" Hermione tried to calm herself down as she looked directly at the man who had a big part in ruining her life._

"_Get.Out." she hissed at him, as she clenched her fist. She could see that below that amiable exterior, there was something much darker._

_Fudge merely regarded her for a minute, before he stood up and faced her. _

"_Nice apartment by the way," he all but sneered, and she could see the disgust on his face._

"_Yes, it is. Now what do you want here? The Ministry need my help in framing another innocent bystander of helping a Deatheater? What did they do? Say that you are a corrupt bastard who isn't worthy of being Ministor? Because sir, that is true. Actually come to think of it the Ministry is worthy of you, since they're just the same aren't they? Say they're helping people, but are actually finding ways to save their own arses. So yes, Mr Fudge, this is a nice apartment, and if living with muggles means I can get away from you and your dishonest Ministry, then I am glad that you charged me guilty," she said to him in a calm, but menacing tone._

Snape almost gaped at her speech, impressed and proud that she spoke to him in such a way, and looked vaguely amused at the expression on Fudge's face.

_A vein was pulsating in Fudge's temple at this point, and had turned a wonderful shade of purple. _

"_MRS SNAPE! IF THIS IS SOME WAY OF TRYING TO MAKE ME BELIEVE YOUR BLATANT LIES OF BEING INNOCENT-" he shouted, livid, but Hermione interrupted him._

"_I couldn't care less what you or your Ministry think. Now, get the hell out of my house. NOW!" _

_Fudge still looked furious, but he calmed himself down slightly, an evil smirk playing at his lips as he remembered why he was here._

Snape started to feel uncomfortable at the expression of pure malice on his face. This can't be good.

"_Alas, Mrs Snape, you didn't let me finish. Don't you want to know why I'm here?" he asked, a satisfied smirk on his face._

"_No. Now get-"_

"_I seriously think you should hear me out, because I have to take you to the Ministry today, regardless of whether you agree to it or not."_

_Hermione looked wary, a growing fear building up inside of her. That doesn't sound good._

"_For what?" she asked, not sure she wanted to know._

_Fudge cleared his throat and took out a scroll from his robe pocket. He opened it out and handed it to her, wanted to see her expression as she read it. Hermione took it, slightly hesitantly, and started to read it. Her face grew paler with every word she read, and her hand started shaking as she got to the end. She looked up at him, visibly shocked, as the scroll fell from her slack hands._

Snape looked on, confused, waiting to know what the hell could have caused such a reaction.

_Fudge looked happy with her stunned reaction, and he laughed slightly sadistically._

"_Yes, my dear. A new decree. You are carrying a murdering Death Eater's child and you must get rid of it immediately. We know you are quite far along, but we have all the necessary means at the Ministry. I am afraid you have no other choice but to come with me." But he didn't look upset at all, in fact he looked positively joyful._

Snape stared at Fudge in shock, and then white hot rage filled him. "YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it's short but I promise I will continue with it soon. Also, I had originally written a much better version of this chapter, but have lost it, for some stupidly annoying reson. I know, I'm an idiot, a realisation I had not so long ago.

Also, I tried for ages to get this to upload, but I had to wait for a few days before it actually worked, hence the delay.


	38. Flee

**So sorry it has been so long! I have no excuse for my delay so please go ahead and swear at me, I won't be angry! **

Snape leapt for Fudge, but he fell through him instead and landed on the ground instead. Snape swallowed his anger and turned his attention to Hermione in order to see her reaction. He knew that since Alex was alive, it must mean she managed to get out of this somehow.

_Hermione was still in shock, but she slowly straightened up to her full height, and slapped him hard across the face, snapping his head to one side and turning the side of his face pink._

"_This is what I think of you and your Ministry," she spat at him, and then ground to paper under the heel of her shoe. "And if you even think about touching me, I was cause such a stink in the Wizarding World that you won't be able to leave your house without being spat on."_

_Fudge slowly turned his head back to face her, eyes filled with rage, his face slowly turning an attractive shade of purple. _

"_I Will be back with the necessary back up, Mrs SNape. You will be getting rid of that spawn of the devil, and it will be tonight," he said, and with that he disapparated with a pop. Hermione was furious._

"_YOU'RE THE SPAWN OF THE DEVIL YOU BASTARD," she yelled into thin air, then ran her fingers through her hair in a gesture of desperation. _

"_What should I do?" she whispered to herself, then she realised that without her wand, no tracking spells could work on her. The Ministry must have found her after months of searching, which is why it took them so long to find her. She realised that she had to do, and so she ran into her room to grab as few things as she could._

Snape stood up finally, angry at the Ministry, angry at Potter and Weasley for not looking for her and most of all angry at himself. If he had just been there for her, she wouldn't have to go through this alone. He ran a weary hand of his forehead, before he was once again thrown into another scene.

_Hermione was wrapped up in a long black coat, black scarf and gloves, and underneath she wore a black skirt and long black boots. Her hair whipped around her face, and her cheeks were bright pink for the harsh wind. She trailed behind her a single suitcase, and she was wondering through the streets, not knowing exactly where she was. All she needed to do was somehow get to Diagon Alley, and hopefully find someone she knew. She needed somewhere to live, a shelter for herself and her baby, and she knew many people there who she was sure would give her a place to stay. But how would she get there without a wand? _

_She finally arrived at the place she knew that Diagon Alley was, and the bricks lay in front of her. All she needed was a wand to tap the bricks with. She sighed to herself in resignation._

"_I'm going to have to wait here until someone enters, and then I'll follow them through," she whispered to herself as she ran her fingers longingly across the bricks. Suddenly, the bricks started to move aside, and Hermione moved back in shock. She then smiled to herself, realising that it must recognise a magical being, with or without a wand. She wrapped her scarf around her face, to make it look as though she was sheltering herself from the cold, but in actually fact she couldn't risk being recognised, after all her face had been plastered all over the newspapers for being a traitor. _

_Hermione looked around, trying to spot a familiar face, but could see none. She felt as though she was surrounded by strangers, and that she was alone in the world, where noone would be there to catch her when she falls. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't realise that she had walked into Knockturn Alley._

_She didn't notice the narrowed eyes looking at her through the shadows, as they started to follow her into the darkness._


	39. Lily

_**Hey guys! Im sooo sorry for the loooooonnnnngggg wait! I originally paused the story as there was a fire in my house so i had no access to the internet and it was all crazy! Then the whole exam stress and now uni crap! I'm really sorry!! This chapter is dedicated to Alexandra, who is pregnant with a baby boy!! Congratulations Alex, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!And everyone else...please don't hurt me!! LOL! At least I do plan on continuing the story!!**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Hermione stopped abruptly as her situation hit her. She was pregnant, homeless and alone as well as a fugitive from the law. She started to hyperventilate, attempting to calm down her breathing as her eyes filled with tears. She dropped her suitcase and leant her back against the cold wall, slowly sliding to the ground while she continued to hyperventilate, sobbing slightly. She put her hand over her mouth, attempting to smother her sobs. _

_"Hermione?!?!?" a deep, shocked voice said incredulously. Hermione looked up through the tears clouding her eyes, her breathing having returned to normal. Her own eyes widened in shock._

_"Dan???"_

_Daniel Harris looked down at where she sat slumped on the ground. He looked shocked, as though he couldn't believe his own eyes. _

_"But...that would mean...you're a...are you a...?" he stammered, unable to form a coherent sentence. Hermione just continued to gaze up at him, a puzzled frown forming on her forehead._

_"You're a wizard?" she asked him, her tone of voice revealing her disbelief. How could Dan be a wizard? It just didn't make any sense. _

_"So you're a witch?" he asked dumbly. Hermione nodded her head, and suddenly realised how much her head hurt, and how umcomfortable she felt in her position on the floor. Dan seemed to realise this the same time as her and helped her up gently. They both kept watching each other, as though they were two strangers seeing each other for the first time. It seemed like hours before Dan looked down and noticed her suitcase. He looked back up her questioningly._

_"What happened?" he asked simply. Neither of them were ready yet to address the issue at hand - that neither of them were who they thought each other to be. It seemed like their whole previous relationship had been based on an illusion, on a lie. Hermione looked away, avoiding eye contact. Dan realised this, and he felt a pang of remorse at the way he had handled the situation so far. He remembered their time together, the way he felt around her...he loved her. He gently put his finger under her chin and pulled her gaze to his. _

_"Hermione..." he whispered. Her eyes filled with tears at the emotion held in that one word. He pulled her into his arms, and she broke down into tears in his arms. He rested his chin on the top of her head, and gently stroked her back as he let her cry. _

_"Come home with me"_

Snape watched this, his heart constricting. Throughout all the times when she needed support, this man - Dan, was there to help her. Regret pulsed through his veins remembering where he was while all this happened. He was doing the bidding of the Dark Lord, grovelling at his feet and kissing the hem of his robes. All the time he could have spent with his wife and their child was wasted because of the one mistake he made as a teenager. The mistake of becoming a Death Eater. A bitter decision he made due to jealousy and betrayel. A decision that has destroyed his life, and a decision that he regretted with every fibre of his being. The memories came flooding back to him as he watched his wife cry in the arms of another.

_**He was kissing her, his fingers curled in her luxuriously long, silky hair. Hair that smelt like strawberries, and lips that tasted like the sweetest thing her had eer tasted. He felt like he was falling into an oblivion of passion. Severus Snape had falled in love. **_

_**She pulled away from him slightly, so that she was still in his arms but could look up at him. Her green eyes glazed over, her cheeks pink, hair messy and chest heaving. **_

_**"Severus", she breathed, her voice husky with passion. He gazed back at her, a slight smirk playing at his lips.**_

_**"Lily", he whispered back, his lips descending towards hers.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**"Severus."**_

_**"Lucius."**_

_**They greeted each other across the dining table in the Great Hall. No one else was awake, and they were the only ones in the Hall. Severus looked indifferent as he slowly sipped on his coffee.**_

_**"I have a proposal for you," Lucius said, his voice serious, his grey eyes like shards of ice. Severus put his guard up, eyes shut off as he watched Lucius, nodding his head slightly signalling Lucius to keep talking.**_

_**"We want you to join us."**_

_**Severus knew what Lucius was talking about. Almost half of Slytherin were Death Eaters, followers of Lord Voldermort whose aim it was to eradicate the world of those with 'dirty blood'. But how could he join them when the woman he loved was a muggle born? Severus simply looked as though he didn't know what he was talking about.**_

_**"Join us? You have to be more specific Lucius."**_

_**"The Death Eaters," Lucius said, clearly impatient. Severus simply sipped on his coffee, looked decidedly bored.**_

_**"Lucius, I do not wish to join your little gathering. Why would I? Especially when I have no real feelings towards the matter of purifying the Wizarding Race."**_

_**Lucius Malfoy's eyes darkened in fury as he watched Severus tap his fingers against the mug he was holding.**_

_**"Is that really the reason you don't want to join us?" Lucius asked maliciously, "or is it just because you're fucking the Mudblood?"**_

_**Severus suddenly went rigid, his eyes flashing in anger, his fingers tightening around the mug he was holding. He clenched his jaw, a muscle in his jaw twitching as he slammed the mug down on the table, the mug shattering from the impact. He stood up, leaning his hands down on the table so his face was merely a few inches away from Lucius'. **_

_**"Don't you dare speak of her that way again is you do in fact value your pathetic life. Would you like me to tell **_**your **_**little bitch Narcissa who you have been fucking behind her back?" Severus growled darkly at Lucius, smirking slightly at the look of shock, fear and anger on Lucius' face.**_

_**"I didn't think so," Severus said, standing up and straightening his robes. **_

_**"Goodbye Lucius"**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Severus stormed out of the castle onto the Quidditch Pitch. How dare Lucius say that? Severus decided to walk furthur to dispel the anger that was erupting from within him. As he walked passed the Gryffindor Quidditch Team changing rooms, he heard voices from within. He stopped, and slowly opened the doors to the changing rooms, freezing at the sight he beheld.**_

_**Lily, giggling and blushing prettily as James Potter trailed kisses up her neck.**_

_**"Oh, James", she breathed in the tone Severus heard her use after they kissed, full of longing and passion.**_

_**Suddenly Lily looked up, her eyes meeting Severus'. She froze, her eyes wide and her face pale. James was oblivious as he continued trailing kisses down her neck. Snape just looked at her in betrayal and a fury that consumed him. He closed the door, shutting out Lily, and shutting out his emotions. Cold. Alone. Betrayed. Angry.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**"Lucius."**_

_**"Severus."**_

_**"I want to join the Death Eaters. I want to eradicate the Mudbloods. Destroy them and everything they represent."**_

_**And he started by befriending Peter, turning him into a Death Eater. **_

_**He then found out the position of the Potters, and told Lord Voldemort, leading him directly into their hiding place.**_

_**He watched impassively as Lily was killed by Voldemort, feeling nothing. No remorse, no relief.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

He had killed Lily Potter. His thirst for revenge had led him on the path he decided to follow. And now, for the first time he felt true remorse. And it flooded him, consumed him. He looked at Hermione, seeing the resemblance she bore to the woman whom he had loved, who had betrayed him and whom he had killed. Suddenly the remorse left him, and the anger and betrayal hit him like a tidal wave. He watched Dan, seeing James Potter. Seeing the way that Hermione had kissed this man, loved this man despite the fact that she was married to him.

Hermione Granger had betrayed him too.

And she was going to pay.


	40. Fury

**Hello again! I thought I'd make this a quick one seeing as though you guys have been waiting for such a long time! Now for the excitement! On with the story...oooh...Snape looks pissed! LOL!**

Snape didn't want to see any more of her memories. She was a lying, vindictive little _bitch._ How could he be sure that her son was even his? He tore himself out of the pensieve, his mind filled with white hot, blinding fury. He landed outside the pensieve on his feet, and he saw that the _she _was still sitting in the same position as he had left her, biting her nails nervously. _She should be nervous, _he thought to himself in dark satisfaction, _especially because of what I am about to do to her. _She looked up at him, and a beautiful smile of geniune happiness broke across her face. He faltered in his anger at the sight of her mesmerising smile, but then the realisation of her betrayal flashed through his mind. He smirked sinisterly, deciding to play along with whatever ploy she had decided to play with him before she ran off to her lover. Hermione stood up and ran over to him, hugging him, but frowning in confusion and stepping back after feeling him tense underneath her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, noticing something very different about his eyes, which looked a lot colder and seemed to promise some kind of unknown retribution. She stepped back a bit, scared by what she saw in them. He smirked again, stepping forward.

"Why, my dear, what could be wrong?" he said, as he lifted his hand to stroke her hair tenderly, "After seeing all the," he paused, "suffering you have to endure, I just feel that I owe you a little something for your pains." He looked deeply into her eyes as she smiled a little, albeit nervously.

"Owe me? Severus, you owe me nothing. I'm just glad that you're here, with me now," she said, as she lifted her hand to stroke his cheek. He quickly caught her hand in his, eyes flashing with anger, his hand tightening over hers.

"Ow, Severus, you're hurting me," Hermione cried, trying to pull her arm away. He quickly let go of her hand, smiling apologetically, eyes still unreadable.

"I apologise my dear," Severus said, his hand never stilling from stroking her hair. "I do owe you, Hermione, and I hope to pay you back in full." His words were full of double meaning, and Hermione didn't like the look he had in his eyes. She swallowed, thinking desperately what he may have seen that would have pissed him off that much. Sure he saw the whole thing with Dan, but he saw how that ended did he not? _No, _she thought to herself, _he can't be angry about that! _

"I owe you this," Severus said, as he started to lower his lips onto hers. At the last minute however, his fingers dug into her hair harshly as he yanked her head backwards, and she cried out in surprise and pain. He looked down at her, growling slightly in anger.

"This is what you deserve you deceptive little slut!" he bit out at her, revelling in the look of pure shock and pain on her face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hermione asked hysterically. She didn't understand why he was behaving like this, especially not since he was so sweet to her before he went into the pensieve.

"_I love you," he confessed to her, which made her eyes water up in tears._

"_I love you too Severus."_

"_I'm sorry Hermione," he whispered as he placed his forehead on hers. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through."_

It all seemed like a distant memory as he yanked harder on her hair, eliciting yet another pained cry from her mouth.

"Don't play dumb with me," he growled, "All you Mudbloods are the same. Filthy whores." Hermione gasped, the words coming out of his mouth hurting her more then the physical pain. Tears filled her eyes as she clenched her jaw in anger. So this was why he was angry? Because watching her live her life as a muggle made him realise that she was muggleborn?

"Mudblood? So that's what you think about me?" she asked, incredulous and angry. The hurt was evident in her eyes, and Snape smirked, relishing in her pain. "You're right," she whispered harshly, "I am a whore. I'm a whore for letting you touch me, and I'm a whore for warming a Death Eater's bed." Snape's fury engulfed him, and he backhanded her hard across her face so that she fell to the ground. She touched the corner or her lip where blood started to well up, eyes angry but a slight smirk playing at her lips.

"Thank you," she said simply, and Snape simply looked at her in shock as she stood up to face him. "Thank you for waking me up from the illusion I was harbouring for us. For the good side of you that I thought existed."

"I have had enough of your act," he yelled at her, grabbing her upper arms in a bruising grip. Suddenly all the facts made sense to him; why she decided to join the Death Eaters, why she was contacting Remus Lupin, why she pretended she still loved him. She was a spy for the Order, and he could bet his life on the fact that her lover was part of the Order as well. They were probably going to laugh about having him fooled. "I know exactly what you are doing. You're working for the Order aren't you?" Hermione's eyes widened in shock, before she became impassive again. Snape however noticed the change in her demeaner, and his face darkened.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she denied, but his hands only tightened on her arms until she cried out in pain.

"Don't you dare lie to me," he said harshly, his face only centimetres from hers.

"I'm not lying," she said back, just as darkly. He straightened up and smirked slightly, making Hermione realise that he was going to do something that she wouldn't be looking forward to.

"Well then I shall enjoy forcing the truth out of your beautiful, lying mouth."


	41. Author's note!

Hey guys! There are a few things I'd like to let y'all know!!

1) For those of you who ask it - HELL NO!! There is no way I would abandon either of my stories without completing them - so rest assured I will be carrying on with both stories!!

I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time! My exams are coming up really soon and I REALLY need to do well in these. Good news I got into university to study Medicine! Wooh! Bad news: I now have to get the grades to secure my place, which is gonna take some hard work!

Another thing - this story is completely open ended. I never had a clue what the storyline was gonna be, I just write whatever seems to flow. This means that your input could really help! Any ideas of any future plot lines you would like to see would be appreciated and may be used, and the chapter will be dedicated to you! Also...for the next chappie. Any ideas?

So it all comes down to this. I will be continuing. Patience is a virtue people, and I promise I will make it all worth the wait! Also reviews really do help speed up the process!!

Love you all! Thanks for the support you guys have given me through the whole story writing process!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	42. Invasion

**Thanks for all your patience guys! Exams are over finally!! I hope to finish the story over the summer, including my other fanfic! Now...on with the story! And thanks for all your suggestions! I will be using some of your plotlines and dedicating the chapters with your ideas in it to you!  
**

Hermione gulped nervously at the dangerous smirk on his face and pulled her arms out of his grasp. She ran towards the door and frantically started to pull on the handle in an attempt to get as far away from this livid man as possible. Her attempts were futile however as the doors were magically sealed, and she heard an amused chuckle behind her. Hermione swallowed convulsively and turned around to face Snape's evil smirk.

"Going somewhere, my dear?" he asked as he started to stalk towards her. Hermione moved backwards until her back was against the door, and when Snape reached her he placed both of his hands on the wall on either side of her face, trapping her against it. He moved his lips until they were an inch from her own.

"You're not going anywhere," he whispered gruffly, his breath mingling with her own as she took unsteady, rapid breaths. Hermione was frozen as she looked up into his cold, dark eyes.

"Now, are you going to be a good girl and tell me the truth, or am I going to have to use...alternative means to squeeze every little secret out of you?" he asked, relishing in her fear.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hermione managed to say, her voice shaking as she attempted to look brave. Snape clenched his jaw, growling slightly in annoyance at her answer. He closed his eyes briefly, as if asking for patience, then opened them and looked into her wide brown ones.

"Last chance," he purred, almost seductively.

"Look, I really have no idea..." Hermione started, but Snape interrupted her by grabbing her by the hair and yanking her head backwards, making her cry out in pain.

"Fine," he hissed at her, "we'll do it the hard way." She felt him probe gently at her mind before he forced his way into her thoughts. Hermione pushed him back out, not allowing him to see those crucial thoughts to do with the Order. This seemed to anger Snape even more, who pushed harder and harder, ignoring the danger he knew he was putting her in. He could feel Hermione get weaker and weaker as she buckled, held up only by his hands, which were now holding her by her arms. Yet she still would not let him in, confirming his fears of her betrayal to him. Blood started to pour from her nose as he continued to put strain on her brain, and when Snape saw this he pulled out of her mind immediately, shocked at himself for the force he had been placing on her. He let go of her arms as though they burnt him, and straight away she fell to the ground onto her knees, groaning slightly.

Snape turned away, wiping his hand over his face and swallowing stiffly. Hermione wiped the blood from her nose, fury engulfing her. She was too weak to stand, so she remained on her knees on the ground glaring daggers at his back.

"Have you finished trying to invade my mind?" she asked venomously. "You know how dangerous it is to try and break into someones thoughts! You knew you could have killed me!"

Snape turned around at this, and Hermione thought she saw a flash of remorse on his face before it was replaced once again with anger.

"It's your fault!" he yelled at her. "Just tell me what I need to know and I don't have to do this!"

Hermione attempted to say something, but Snape cut her off.

"Don't you dare say you have no idea what I'm talking about," Snape warned her darkly, "Or so help me God!!"

Snape glared at Hermione, who glared right back. Her fear was replaced by anger towards this man in front of her who she could no longer recognize. Who she no longer knew.

"So I ask again," Snape said, regaining his composure along with his cold demeanor, "Are you working for the Order". His eyes penetrated hers, but Hermione simply turned her head to the side, removing her gaze from his. Snape clenched his fists.

"Fine."

He stalked towards her once more, pulling her frail body up from the ground ignoring her weak struggles.

"Let's try something else then shall we?"


End file.
